


The Changing of Constellations

by JessicaLuci



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, combineswithgoldentrioofslytherin, firstyearonward, followingmostcanonevents, goldentrio - Freeform, harryanddracobecomefriends, harrystillgetssortedintogryfindor, whatifharrywasraisedbysiriusandremus, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaLuci/pseuds/JessicaLuci
Summary: What if Sirius stayed for Harry and stayed for Remus, what would it be like if Harry was raised by these two hopeless men?Harry grew up to be a boy that anyone would look at, regardless of his status as the saviour of the wizarding world. His nurturing childhood allowed Harry to become a boy of confidence and a popularity magnet, yet also someone who only craved for connections that went deeper than the surface level. Harry was someone not be reckoned with, even at the mere age of eleven.Harry had his friends and had his two gay uncles, how differently will the events turn out to be?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 28
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

That night of Halloween a flash of greenlight spread through the deafening darkness of Godric’s Hollow and an echoing inhumane scream spread through the fog. A baby was left crying until his throat went raw. Then, two rough, yet gentle hands picked him up.

Harry Potter looked up into glistening grey eyes of Sirius Black and he instantly calmed down. Sirius face was taught with grief and tears that he could not stop streamed down his face. The crack of someone apparating alerted Sirius and he desperately looked around for his wand which he had placed somewhere in his panic. But soon the familiar face of Remus Lupin bolted through the nursery.

“Sirius!” Remus gasped, he already had tears falling from dark green eyes. The two young men stood together, communicating although no words were spoken whilst Harry finally fell asleep in Sirius’s arms.

Remus looked away from Sirius and rubbed the tears from his eyes. He spotted the body of Lilly still lying on the floor, her face frozen in the expression of one of determination yet utter desperation to save her son.

Remus kneeled down and sniffed as he closed her eyes.

The multiple cracks of wizards arriving alerted both the men, Remus instantly had his wand pointing at the door, Sirius stepped slightly behind Remus and hugged Harry closer to his body. The thundering steps of multiple wizards storming up the stairs caused both men to hold their breathes in anticipation. Remus could hear both their hearts racing against their chests, he was however constantly aware of Harry, who had the calm heartbeat of a sleeping baby.

The long grey beard and the grey robes instantly calmed the men, Dumbledore had arrived.

“Dumbledore.” The men both sighed and they relaxed, Sirius stood out from behind Remus.

Dumbledore looked once over the dead body of Lily and his eyes darkened with sorrow, then he looked to Harry, many emotions passed through his eyes, none that Sirius or Remus could identify.

Moody was the next one to enter the room, words were still not spoken between any of these men, it was painfully obvious would had occurred and no questions were needed to be asked, but then Moody spotted the sleeping baby in Sirius arms, his eyes widened.

“How the bloody Merlin did he survive?” Moody had only a few times been seen with a shocked expression on his face, he wasn’t one that was to be shocked very easily.

“The power of love Moody, that was how.” Dumbledore spoke, his eyes fluttering over Lily.

No one knew how to respond to this statement, but Sirius and Remus did not care for how Harry survived, they were just extremely thankful that he had.

**Three Years Later**

Harry ran down the hallway, shrieking with laughter and Sirius chased after him, his hands outstretched, ready to catch the toddler for when he would eventually stumble and fall. Remus looked up from his book, his eyes softening with the love that he knew he would never stop feeling.

Harrys fourth birthday was only in a few days, gifts had already started to overtake their spare bedroom and Remus had no idea how to give all these presents to Harry without over spoiling the child. Sirius of course had wanted to just give them all to Harry at once, but Remus being the reasonable adult in the house had instantly disagreed. They decided that presents only from close ones and themselves would be given, and any presents from fans would be given to him as rewards throughout the year before his next birthday. Last year, any presents from fans were blocked by the Aurors as a precaution, but they had laxed on that this year and now Remus had no idea what to do with the overwhelming support.

Sirius and Harry continued to play whatever game they were playing whilst Remus retired himself to the kitchen. Unironically Remus had assigned himself the “motherly” duties of the household, ensuring that Sirius and Harry received well rounded diets and lived in a simple comfort, whilst Sirius upheld the “fatherly” duties of constantly playing with Harry and teaching him boy things that James would of most likely taught him. However, both men participated in the wellbeing’s of Harrys mental and intellectual growth. They both wanted Harry to be raised to understand who he was, but to not let that make him who he was. They wanted Harry to be a typical well-rounded child who was kind yet not afraid to speak up for himself and the people he cared for.

So far Remus thought they were doing a good job, Harry was stubborn and hated to be told he was wrong, even over simple little things, like the spelling of a word. But Harry was kind and brave. He shared with the kids at play group, defended any little kid like he was prepared to take on the world for them and he knew how to make the room instantly brighten with laughter. Harry for a cute little four-year-old was unbelievably understanding and attentive of the world around him and Remus could not be prouder.

Harry tired out flopped onto the couch and picked up the book that Remus was reading, Remus opened his mouth to stop him but stopped himself. The book had nothing that he didn’t want Harry to be exposed to, it was after all just a simple potions book, so he continued on with his cooking.

Sirius strolled into the kitchen, his face still light with laughter. He kissed Remus on the cheek as he passed him to get a cup of water. Remus blushed, it was only recently that they had openly begun to show their relationship to Harry and occasionally it still made Remus slightly embarrassed.

Harry was not that surprised by the news, it was difficult to explain to Harry the new dynamic to the relationship, but Harry just shrugged and had said in his little toddler voice.

“I always knew Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus loved each other, so its okay to show me that you love each other.”

Remus instantly took Harry into his arms and squished him into a tight hug, tears gathered at the edge of his eyes and he quickly wiped them away when he released Harry.

“You’re such a smart little boy.” Remus chuckled, ruffling his hair.

Sirius just smiled widely and ruffled Harrys too, “that’s my little man.” He said, Remus nearly burst out crying.

Remus smiled fondly at the memory but shook his head as the water began to boil over.

“Woah you okay love?” Sirius asked, he quickly waved his wand over the water and settled it. Remus chuckled and took the pot off the heat.

“Yeah was just thinking back to when we told Harry about us that’s all.” He said, draining the water into the sieve watching the pasta plop into it.

“You’re not thinking of silly things, are you?” Sirius asked, wrapping his hands around Remus’s waist and kissing the back of his neck, the hair on the back of his neck raised and Remus shivered slightly.

“No, I was just thinking back to it fondly.” Remus said, he wanted to move, but Sirius arms were wound so tightly around him that he was incapable of doing so.

“Sirius what do you think you’re doing?” Remus grumbled.

“Shh he’s reading a book so its fine.”

“Sirius Black!” Remus huffed and he quickly turned around, Sirius lopsided smile broke through his face.

“I’m just teasing you Moony.” He chuckled, quickly pecking him on the lips before releasing him from his arm cage.

Remus rolled his eyes and quickly finished dinner. He didn’t know how he would manage to survive to old age with these two keeping him on his toes.

**Six Years Later**

In a year Harry would be turning eleven and Sirius still was not prepared for the day when he would have to wave to Harry as the Hogwarts Express left the station. Sirius sighed and rolled over in the bed, Remus grumbled but did not move and Sirius waited for the mans breathe to become even again.

Sirius surrendering himself to a night of no sleep slowly slid out of the bed, maybe he would do some work to make the hours go by.

Sirius had to return back to the wizarding world fully to ensure that his family would be supported, especially Harry. Returning as the head of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black had not been the easiest for Sirius, but over the years he had developed a simple enjoyment for his job. The work initially was languished and hard, but now his job was easier, and the machines of his ancient role were much more well oiled than before.

Sirius shuffled through papers that needed to be read and signed and flicked through tax files that he had to approve of. He had multiple party invitations from families that he had not met in years to decline and business proposals to regard. The waning hours of the night soon drifted into the morning and the light patter of feet coming down the hallway indicated that Harry had woken up. Sirius opened his door from his office and greeted a yawning Harry with a bright smile.

“Hey buddy, ready for some breakfast?” Sirius ruffled Harrys hair a habit that Harry was now beginning to get annoyed at. Harry like his father was quite slim and long for his age, Remus had initially been worried that Harry wasn’t gaining weight, but Sirius reassured him that it was just his Potter genes.

“Hmm is Uncle Remus awake?” Harry asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Nah not yet, how about we make him breakfast?”

Harry gave Sirius a wary look and Sirius barked out a quiet laugh.

“My cooking cant be that bad can it?”

“Its not inedible.” Harry mumbled, he looked away and hid his smile, Sirius chuckled and walked into the kitchen. He could do a simple eggs and bacon easily enough. Sirius had actually expected Remus to awaken at the loud noises he was making in the kitchen, but Remus had not yet appeared from the bedroom.

“Uncle Sirius you’re burning the eggs.” Harry moaned.

Sirius looked down to the eggs, distracted by his thoughts. “Oh shit.” He muttered and quickly turned off the heat to the stove.

Harry giggled, “Moony will yell at you if you swear like that.”

Sirius turned around with a slightly burnt plate of eggs and bacon and placed them in front of Harry, sticking his tongue out to tease him.

“Well you’ll just not have to tell him, now won’t you?”

“But Uncle Remus said it’s bad to lie.” Harry said, a mouth already full of eggs.

“And Uncle Remus also said that it’s bad to talk with your mouth full.” Sirius playfully retorted.

Sirius eyed the hallway leading to the bedroom, he was now a bit worried at the absence of Remus.

“I’ll be right back, just going to go check on Moony.” Sirius spoke lightly, ruffling Harrys hair as he walked past towards the bedroom.  
  
Sirius walked in and opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief at seeing that Remus was still in bed and had not magically disappeared.

“Hey love are you okay?” Sirius softly spoke, sitting on the side of the bed and placing his hand on Remus. Remus grumbled and rolled onto his back, his face bright red and sweaty.

“Remus!” Sirius said startled. Remus groaned and opened his eyes.

“It’s just because the full moon is near that’s all, could you get me some water.” He spoke with a small rasp and Sirius nodded, quickly rushing to the kitchen getting a glass of water, he had forgotten Harry was there and was startled slightly when he spoke.

“Sirius could you get me one of the muggle books please?” Harry spoke, standing patiently by the bookshelf.

Sirius turned to him and nearly spilt the cup of water.

“Sorry you must have been waiting pretty patiently.” Sirius chuckled and he put the glass down heading towards the shelf, “what book do you want kiddo?”

“Hmm can I get The Hobbit?” Harry asked, plopping himself down on his bean bag, something muggle that Arthur had gifted Harry for his tenth birthday.

“Sure, its Remus approved yeah?” Sirius asked, scanning through the top shelf for the book.

“Yeah, he said I could start reading them now that I’m nearly eleven.” Harry spoke, he shuffled around in the bean bag until he was content with the position he found. Sirius finally found the book and took it out, he opened it briefly and was a little surprised to find how complex it looked.

“You sure you’ll be okay with this? Looks a bit difficult for someone your age.”

“Remus said I should be able to handle it.” Harry shrugged.

Sirius nodded his head, if Remus thought Harry capable than Harry would be capable.

“Alright enjoy.” He handed the book to Harry and went back to the kitchen grabbing the cup of water.

“Is Uncle Remus sick again?”

Sirius paused slightly.

“Yeah just a slight fever, looks like you’ll be stuck with me cooking dinner tonight.

Harry groaned but nodded.

Sirius took this as his time to finally give Remus his water. He walked as fast as he could to the bedroom and softly sat down next to Remus.

“Here Moony, sorry it took a bit had to get Harry a book.”

Remus opened his eyes, and with a groan of effort sat up, Sirius handed him the cup and watched as he took painful little sips.

“Did he ask for The Hobbit?” Remus said, handing the glass back to Sirius and lying back down.

“Yeah he did, looks a little bit advanced for his age.” Sirius spoke softly, Remus lazily waved his hand in the air.

“Nah he’ll be fine, it’s a bit wordy but other than that its just an adventure fantasy book.”

Sirius nodded, he preferred to keep the academics to Remus, although he got good grades at school, he didn’t have that natural talent for teaching unlike Remus did.

“I’ll let you sleep now.” Sirius leaned over Remus slightly and lightly pecked him on the cheek.

Giving any sort of potions to Remus right before the moon was useless typically, his fever always ran too high and his body burnt off the potions almost immediately, meaning no affect could take place. Harry would have to go to the Weasleys tomorrow to stay for the night whilst he helped Remus through his transformation in a forest far enough away from human habitation.

Sirius sighed and got up from the bed, Remus was breathing evenly now which was a good sign that he was sleeping well. The nightmares still plagued the both of them, however having each other made everything easier. 

Sirius went into his office to finish off work that he had not been able to finish, by the time he emerged it was lunch time and he was famished.

“Uncle Sirius?” Harry asked brightly as soon as he saw him emerge from his office.

“Yeah what’s up?”

“Do hobbits exist in the wizarding world too?”

Sirius gave a puzzled look to Harry, “um what’s a hobbit?”

Harry eyes widened with realisation, “oh well they’re sort of like dwarves cause they’re small, but they look more like human except they have really big feet.”

Sirius took a moment to think, “hmm don’t think we have hobbits no… but maybe you could ask Uncle Remus when you get back from the Weasleys.”

“Oh, okay cool.” Harry jumped onto the barstools and continued reading his book quietly as Sirius prepared a simple lunch of cheese and ham sandwiches. They both ate in silence, Harry engrossed by his book and Sirius engrossed by his thoughts.

The days passed and Remus emerged from the bedroom the day after his transformation looking slightly pale but refreshed. Harry soon emerged from the fireplace coughing slightly as some ash got in his nose.

“I really will never like flooing.” He grumbled, patting down his clothes.

“Oh, don’t be so fussy.” Remus chuckled, sitting down on the couch.

“Remus you’re better!” Harry rushed over to Remus and crushed him into a hug. Remus winced a little, his ribs still a bit tender. Harry noticed this and instantly let go.

“Sorry didn’t mean to hurt you.” Harry murmured looking sheepishly away.

“Oh no you didn’t, just surprised me a little that’s all.” Remus chuckled, ruffing up Harrys hair to show him everything was okay. Harry looked up, knowing that it was all okay, his eyes instantly lit up with anticipation.

Remus smiled as he knew exactly what was causing all this excitement.

“Come to the kitchen whilst I cook lunch and you can talk to me all about it.”

Harry practically sprinted to the kitchen and nearly fell off the barstool as he jumped onto it. Remus just chuckled at his actions and slowly went about the kitchen, preparing a simple lunch of chicken and salad.

“Okay Uncle Remus firstly, I asked Sirius this, but he wasn’t sure, but do Hobbits actually exist?” Harry asked, the book wide open as Harry skimmed through looking for references for his questions.

“Uh you see when I first read The Hobbit, I thought they would too, but unfortunately it turns out that they do not, Dwarves certainly do but not Hobbits.”

Harry nodded absorbing this information. “Okay so next…”

Remus circled around the kitchen, listening intently to Harrys questions and preparing the lunch. He still felt a bit stiff in places from last night but other than that his mood was stable and his fever no longer.

“Dragons don’t really terrorise people like that, they’re pretty quiet creatures and would prefer to tend to themselves, so I don’t think a dragon could ever do what Smaug did, unless it got really angry, I reckon.” Remus replied to Harrys question.

“So, it wouldn’t burn a whole city down just to sleep on some gold in a mountain?”

“No, I don’t think so, I don’t really know a lot about Dragons, but I know what one creature that would love to burn down a city to sleep on a mountain of gold.” Remus smirked.

“What?” Harry asked, interested.

“Goblins!”

“Goblins?” Harry said perplexed.

“Goblins love gold, that’s why the ministry have employed them as our bankers, they would do anything to protect gold, even if it means working for nasty old wizards like us.”

“Being a banker sounds boring.” Harry chuckled.

Remus smiled, of course to a child it sounded like a simple and tiring job, and he wasn’t one that was going to refute it.

Sirius finally left his study, coerced by the smell of lunch. Sirius smiled up at him and began plating the lunch. The three all ate the table, Harry still enthusiastically asking questions and Remus enthusiastically answering back. Sirius watched on with a soft warmth in his eyes.

Harry had to be convinced to go to bed, which was unusual for the boy. Even though Remus did not want to admit it, a headache was beginning to develop right behind his eyes, and he wasn’t sure if he could answer another one of Harrys questions without getting frustrated. Sirius eventually convinced Harry to go to bed, with promises of a quidditch match the next day.

Remus fell face first onto the bed and Sirius chuckled, shrugging off his clothes and popping on a pair of pyjama pants.

“Glad to see that Harry likes the book at least.” Sirius said, yawning into his hand.

“Yeah maybe a bit too much.” He grumbled. Sirius chuckled again and plopped next to Remus, rubbing his hand into the small of his back.

“Come old man time for bed.”

Remus shot his head up, “oi who you are calling an old man? You’re older than me!”

“Hmm but if I look closely you have far more grey hairs than me.” Sirius teased.

“Yeah but you find it hot.” Remus teased back.

Sirius pressed a little harder into Remus’s back. “Do I?”

**The Day School Begins**

Harry quickly turned to Sirius and Remus, fiercely hugging the both of them, both men had tears swimming in their eyes, Harry himself was beginning to tear up.

“Come on Harry its about to leave!” Ron called out, waving to Harry to hurry up.

Harry sniffed and looked at his two uncles. “Ill write every weekend as promised.”

“We love you Harry.” Remus sniffed, ruffling the boys hair.

“Always and forever.” Sirius finished.

Harrys deep green eyes watered more, and he sniffed even more loudly. “I love you both too.”

Ron called for Harry again, Harry quickly wiped his eyes clean and smiled at the two of them, “see you at Christmas!”

They both nodded at him and Harry quickly ran onto the train, just making it by a hairs width.

Remus leaned onto Sirius’s arm and watched as Harry waved from the carriage door.

“It’s going to so quiet without him.”

“He’ll be okay.”

“I love you Sirius.”

Sirius took Remus hand and gave it a squeeze, “I love you too.”  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat in the carriage with Ron, they both had just settled in and were excitedly looking out the window watching the scenery blur by. Harry looked up to Ron, there was no red blotches on his face or any swelling around his eyes, he didn’t seem sad at all about leaving his family.

“Ron are you not sad about leaving your family?” Harry asked, he had known Ron since he could remember, and he wasn’t embarrassed to ask Ron questions like this.

Ron looked away from the window, his face still full of excitement. “Well yeah I’m going to miss them obviously, but I’m more excited than anything.”

His pale freckled face lit up with a smile and Harry couldn’t help but do the same. Of course, Harry himself was excited for Hogwarts, he had been dreaming about attending it since Sirius began telling him stories about him and his Marauder days. However, there was still this spreading ache in his chest the further and further that he got from home, he didn’t know how he was going to last till Christmas to see his uncles.

Harrys ears perked up when he could hear steps thundering towards the carriage, at once the door was thrown open and a sharp blonde boy greeted them with a smirk on his face. The boy who Harry had never seen before surveyed the carriage with his fiery grey eyes, the eyes after evaluating Ron fell on him and Harry watched with a mild perplexed look, as this boys face lit up with realisation.

“Is it true? They’re saying all down the train that Harry Potter’s in this compartment. So, it’s you, is it?” The boy spoke as if he had just had tea and biscuits with the queen. Ron sniggered at him, finding it amusing but Harry was taught better than to laugh at others.

“Yes.” Harry said nodding his head. Remus had warned him that he would fangirled for a while whilst he was at Hogwarts, but eventually the excitement would die down. However, Harry had not been expecting his first fangirl to be this person.

Harry eyed the boys behind the skinny one, they were the complete opposite of him, thickset and beady eyed. The boy noticing perked up slightly, seeming to have gotten to his favourite part.

“Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle,” he waved his hand lazily. “And my name’s Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” Harry watched Malfoy, confident and arrogant, he hadn’t met anyone like Malfoy before, someone so confident of themselves and yet pretty rude.

Ron snickered slightly and coughed to cover it up, Malfoy eyed Ron with a nasty look in his eye. His mouth opened and Harry was pretty shocked at what had come out it. “think my name’s funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford.” Ron looked up at Malfoy, his face going red and his mouth open in shock.

Malfoy turned back to Harry, who was now not amused by the way he was best friend was being treated, but something in his head, perhaps an echo of Remus’s teaching was telling him to not cast aside the boy without a second look.

“You’ll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.” Malfoy said, a magnificent glint in his eyes and his hand extended out. Harry stood up and looked at the hand, he did not shake it yet.

“I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks,” he said calmy, however he wasn’t finished yet. “But if you would like to be my friend you’re gonna have to be nicer to mine.” And with this he shook Malfoys hand. Malfoys mouth opened with shock, and a slight blush tinged his cheeks. Malfoy huffed slightly offended and left the carriage with the air of a prince. Ron watched on now more amused than offended.

“I don’t know why you would even want to try being friends with that.” Ron spoke, his face now less red.

“Remus always told me to be kind to others, and I think he’s just trying to impress me that’s why he was so rude.”

“Well he certainly didn’t go about impressing anyone!” Ron smirked sinking back into his seat.

“No, he didn’t.” Harry smiled.

The train ride continued on smoothly and after eating a weeks’ worth of food from the food trolley Harry was about to fall asleep when the carriage door was once again slammed open.

“Has anyone seen a toad? Nevilles lost one.” She said. The girl was slightly huffed with bushy out of place chestnut hair, her face was nice but her teeth seemed to be a bit bucked Harry noticed.

“Um no.” Harry said, he vaguely remembered Ron speaking to a boy about a toad, but he was nearly asleep by then.

“I already told him we haven’t seen one.” Ron said, not impressed by the interruption, Harry looked over to Ron who had his rat Scabbers out and he seemed he was about to do a spell on him.

“Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then.” The girl said, plopping herself down next to Harry. Ron looked at her, slightly taken aback.

“Er alright.” Ron said, a small blush splotched his cheeks and Harry instantly knew what spell Ron was about to attempt. Harry wanted to giggle at Ron, but to save his mates ego he kept it in.

Ron cleared his throat and waved his hand at the sleeping rat, “sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow.” The rat did not move and neither did it turn yellow.

Harry looked to the bushy haired girl who had a frown on her face.

“Are you sure that's a real spell?” The girl said and continued, “well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard -- I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough -- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?”

Ron and Harry both looked at Hermione with a slight shocked expression on their face, they both hadn’t quite heard someone speak so much in one go and they were still processing everything that the girl had said.

“I’m Ron Weasley.” Ron muttered, finally having processed what Hermione had said.

“Harry Potter.” Harry spoke.

Hermione looked at him with a curious glint in her eye. “Are you really?" She said. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.”

Harry didn’t know what to say to that, he had never read those books before. “Am I?” He finally said.

Hermione nodded her head, she seemed proud to know something that Harry did not.

“Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," Hermione gushed. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad.... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon.”

Harry and Ron did not say a thing when she left, when the door finally closed and her footsteps no longer could be heard, Ron groaned and slid down his seat.

“I hope whatever house I’m in, I hope she’s not in it.”

Harry couldn’t help but agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is such a short chapter! just wanted to get some major introductions in. and youll have to excuse me for the next couple of chapters as i go through book 1, i gave my friend my harry potter books so im franctically googling scenes to reference, so my referencing and memory will probably be a bit off, but thankyou for reading hopefully a new chapter will be up tomorrow!


	3. chapter 3

Harry and Ron bustled along with other first years as a gigantic man by the name of Hagrid lead them along, Harry looked at Hagrid with mild appreciation, if he was any smaller trying to round the first years along would be a nightmare.

The first years made way to the bank of an ocean large lake. All awed as they saw the castle glistening in the dark night, the castle looked like something out of a fairy tale book.

“Wow cant believe we’re going to school there.” Ron said, his eyes wide with amazement.

Harry nodded his head in reply, suddenly feeling slightly nervous yet still very excited.

“Alright everyone in the boats!” Hagrid bellowed, soon everyone was clambering into the boats, girls trying their best to stay with their friends and boys just wanting to get into the castle as quick as possible. Ron and Harry somehow got separated and when Harry finally sat down into a boat, he was a bit shocked to find he was sitting next to Hermione.

“Oh hi.” Harry said, Hermione turned to face Harry, her face too showing a little shock at seeing Harry.

“Oh, hello Harry, you excited?” She said, a polite smile on her face.

“Yeah.” Harry nodded. He didn’t really know how to talk to girls, and Hermione especially. There was Ginny at the Weasleys, but she was always too nervous around him so he could never hold a proper conversation with her.

“I hope its as cool on the inside as all the books say it is.” Hermione spoke, her excitement increasing at the talk of books.

“Yeah my uncles went to school here, they’ve only ever said good things about it.”

Hermione nodded her head, “What houses were they in?” She asked. 

“Both Gryffindor.” Harry replied, he jostled a bit, the boats had now begun moving towards the castle.

“So, are you hoping for Gryffindor then?” She wasn’t looking at him now, totally entranced by the castle.

“Yeah I hope I get in.”

“I’m sure you will, after everything you’ve been through after all.” Hermione said, Harry got a little upset about this, he barely knew Hermione and all she knew was something written in a book, she didn’t know anything.

“I had a good childhood I’ll have you know.” Harry said, feeling offended. He had an excellent childhood actually.

Hermione looked to him now, a panicked look on her face. “Oh, Harry I didn’t mean to offend you, I just mean you have to be pretty brave keeping that calm look on your face all this time.” Hermione seemed to be careful with her words, Harry relaxed a little, he knew she didn’t mean any harm.

“Well I don’t know; I feel pretty calm.” Harry said, he didn’t realise that’s what he looked to others.

Hermione just looked at him and made no further comment. The both sat in comfortable silence this time.

“Hey…” Harry started. Hermione looked to him; her eyes were calmer this time.

“Yes?” She said.

“I’m sorry about my friend Ron, I think he was just a bit overwhelmed by this all.”

Hermione nodded her head, “yeah everyone seems to be, thankyou though.” She said chuckling nervously.

“Friends?” Harry said, bumping against her with his shoulder, she chuckled and bumped him back.

“Friends.”

Harry felt slightly lighter once they finally got the other side of the shore, the castle was even bigger up close, and Harry was starting to feel overwhelmed. Harry being the gentleman he was raised to be took Hermione’s hand and helped her out of the boat, she blushed lightly and murmured a thank you.

Ron pushed through the crowd to Harry with a bright smile on his face.

“Hey Harry made it alive I see!” He said excitedly, not having noticing Hermione yet who was standing awkwardly by Harry.

Harry nodded his head and gave a large smile to Ron. “Hey Ron remember Hermione?”

Ron now looked at Hermione, “oh hey.” He said, his smile falling slightly.

“We came on the boat together; we’re friends now so be nice.” Harry said, giving Ron a small glare to make sure that he would be polite.

“Um okay.” Ron said scratching the back of his head. Hagrid finally arrived and broke up the awkward tension that had begun to build up between Harry and Ron.

“Aight First Years, lets line up, Professor McGonagall will be ‘er in a moment to organise the lot of yer!”

As soon as Hagrid had said this a door opened and out came an older lady with a tightly pinched face and a bun that looked so tight almost like it was about to tear out her hairline out. Everyone began to stop talking as Professor McGonagall cleared her throat for their attention.

“The Sorting Ceremony will be beginning shortly, come line up in the order that I call your names in and wait quietly please.”

Soon enough everyone was lined up in a hallway to the side of what Hermione said was called the Great Hall. Quicky everyone shuffled into the Great Hall, there was a little stool with what looked like an ancient well worn pointed hat on it. Harry looked at it sceptically however since he had been separated from Ron and Hermione he couldn’t ask what the hat was for.

Eventually the Great Hall hushed and Harry took that moment to look around it. The hall was large with an immensely high ceiling, the ceiling currently looked like it didn’t exist like he was just looking at the night sky scattered with shimmering stars, but something told Harry that there was a ceiling and he was just looking at an enchantment.

Professor McGonagall quickly clipped by with the large scroll still in her hands. Quickly she started to read off names, Harry watched as the students placed the hat on their heads and the hat bellowed out house names. Hermione Granger sat with slight trepidation, and the hat only took a moment to sort her into Gryffindor, Harrys heart fluttered lightly at hearing her being sorted into Gryffindor, he hoped even more that he would be sorted there too.

That Draco Malfoy was next, he placed the hat only slightly on his head and the hat instantly bellowed Slytherin. Draco sniffed proudly and strode to the Slytherin table, sitting next his fellow first years, a few pats on the back from other year levels were awarded to him.

Ron soon was sitting with the hat on his head, his eyes squished shut, Harry knew that he was desperately praying for Gryffindor too, his whole family was in Gryffindor. The hat same as Hermione did not take long for it to bellow Gryffindor. Ron beamed and rushed to the table, sitting next to other first years who had already been sorted. His twin brothers rushed over and attacked him with head rubs and congratulatory punches. Harry was now desperate to join his friends.

Harrys turn soon arrived, for some reason he was placed at the last of the line, this reason was unknown to him, but the Great Hall became absolutely silent when Professor McGonagall called out his name.

“Harry Potter!” She called.

Harry now greatly nervous and slightly embarrassed forgot to step forward.

“Come along dear.” McGonagall encouraged. Harry nodded his head, took a deep breathe and sat on the chair, he placed the hat on his head.

“Uhh this is interesting.” The hat spoke, he nearly flinched, he had not expected for the hat to speak to him.

“You would do quite well in Slytherin.” The hat spoke again. Harrys heart dropped. “Not Slytherin!” He whispered.

“Not Slytherin you say?”

The hat didn’t say anything more, and Harry just kept on murmuring not Slytherin, he wanted to make his uncles proud, his dad proud, he wanted to be with his friends. Eventually the hat called out.

“Gryffindor!”

Harry sighed with relief and took the hat off his head; he gave it to McGonagall and rushed over to the Gryffindor table which was cheering aggressively. Ron moved over squishing a girl who did not mind and Harry plopped down beside him. There was many claps on his back and people congratulating him, Harry just kept on smiling with utter relief.

Dumbledore who he only ever met once before when he was a toddler stood to the owl lectern where he raised his hand to quiet down those hurriedly murmuring. Harry watched as Dumbledore gave his speech, the man spoke with a calm yet bewitching manner, everyone was engrossed in what he was saying. Eventually he finished, a small twinkle in his eye as he gave a once over the first years, his eyes stopped for a little moment as he caught Harrys eye.

“Now remember, no one is to enter the forbidden forest…” He paused and gave a little look to the Weasley Twins, which Harry had heard much of their shenanigans at Hogwarts, “and avoid the third-floor corridor if you could.” He smiled lightly. “Now I think that’s enough from me, lets eat!”

The food quickly appeared with his words and Harry looked amazingly at all the food on the table. In his excitement he completely piled his plate with food and instantly dug in. The food was amazing but a sudden pang in his chest reminded him that this food would never be as good as Remus’s home cooking.

“Harry, we made it!” Hermione said, politely moving someone over so she could sit in front of him. Harry with his mouth full only nodded, he quickly swallowed and smiled at Hermione.

“Yeah we did it Hermione!” They both laughed and continued eating, Ron just looked at both of them quizzically but made no comment.

“Ron are you happy to be in Gryffindor?” Hermione asked, just a tad bit awkwardly.

Ron too had a mouth full of food, but he had no regards about talking with his mouth full.

“Ye, I al’way want’d to be in Gryffin’or.” He said, spitting food. Hermione cringed a little bit but just shook her head with mild disgust.

Harry chuckled. “Sorry he grew up with too many brothers.”

Ron just looked to him and gave him a glare but gave Hermione an apologetic look.

“Sorry Hermione.”

Hermione just giggled a little. “It’s okay, so have you and Harry known each other for a long time then?” She asked, slowly eating her food with small mouthfuls.

Ron swallowed his food. “Oh yeah, we’ve known each other since we were like two! His uncles and my parents fought in the war together.” Ron said, proudly puffing out his chest slightly.

“Oh, wow I didn’t know that.” Hermione said a new look in her eyes as she looked at Ron.

Harry knew little bits about the war, Remus had allowed him to read small things about the war and once or twice Sirius would tell him a few stories about it. But mostly everyone liked to avoid the topic of the war, it wasn’t a time of great happiness and the war had ended at the sacrifice of his parents and many others.

Hermione seeming to notice Harrys uncomfortableness and she changed the topic, to Harrys utter gratefulness.

“So, Harry you know any magic then?”

Harry paused to think. “I know the basics I suppose, my uncle took great pains to educate me, but I’ve never performed any before.”

“Is your uncle a teacher?” Hermione asked, now more excited to be on the topic of learning and education.

“Nah he isn’t, but he used to tutor a lot of kids whilst at Hogwarts, my uncle Sirius reckons he should become a professor here.” Harry laughed lightly, remembering all the teasing Sirius would give Remus about his strong ability to teach.

“Still that’s pretty cool that you got to learn about magic whilst growing up.” Hermione said, her eyes alight with happiness. Harry noticed that she really didn’t speak to others, she seemed to really be having trouble making friends with the other first years.

“Yeah I suppose, but he taught me muggle stuff too.”

Hermione’s eyes widened with surprise, “he did?”

“Oh yeah, I’ve read The Hobbit, I brought The Lord of The Rings as well.”

“Wow that’s cool, I’ve never read them before, do you mind if I borrow them?”

“Of course.” Harry nodded, happy to be able to share at least something that he liked to do in his spare time with someone else, Ron really was his only friend his age and he wouldn’t dare to touch a book.

Ron watched the conversation closely, realising that it was coming to an end he took Harry’s attention.

“Oi Harry I hear a new broom is going to be released soon.”

This instantly caught Harrys attention, one thing Ron and he definitely had in common was Quidditch. Hermione just listened with mild interest, being a muggle, she knew nothing about Quidditch, but Harry had a suspicion she would go find a book about it as soon as she had a moment too.

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the rest of the feast getting to know each other more and talking about things that interested them. Harry was pleased to see that Ron was warming up to Hermione much more than before.

Harry finished eating and sat back a little, lazily looking around the hall. He briefly caught the eye of Malfoy and decided to give him a friendly smile, Malfoy not knowing how to respond just looked away, a slight blush splotching his pale cheeks. Harry smirked a little at this and moved his eyes over where the teachers were eating.

There was a Professor with long greasy hair and a large nose, Harry instantly identified him as Professor Snape who he had also heard about from Sirius and Remus. Snape went to school with Sirius and Remus, Sirius always had a scowl on his face whenever the mentioning of Snape popped up in conversation, Remus had to remind Harry that he had to show respect for Snape, after all he would be Harry’s Professor. Harry moved his eyes over to a weird looking man with a large turban wrapped around his head. The Professor who he did not know seemed to feel eyes on him and looked to Harry, Harry instantly felt pain flare up in the spot where his scar was, he looked away and hissed.

“Harry you right?” Ron asked, pausing his conversation with Hermione.

“Yeah my scar just hurt a bit there.”

“Oh really, that’s never happened to you before has it?” Ron worriedly said.

“No, it hasn’t, maybe it’s just all the excitement of the day.”

Ron didn’t seem convinced by this but he dropped it, he knew Harry didn’t like talking about his scar.

Soon more and more people were finishing their food and the tables were becoming emptier. Two students wearing Head Boy and Head Girl badges stood up and got the first years attentions.

“Okay all first years we’ll lead the way to the dormitories, please follow in an orderly fashion!”

All the first years quickly clambered out of their seat and began to follow the two Heads of Houses. Ron, Harry and Hermione walked with each other, not speaking and just absorbing the castle. Each wall was covered with portraits of wizards and witches, each portrait moved and waved at those pasting. Harry wanted to stop and talk to some of them, but knew that if he did, he would get left behind and become impossibly lost.

Soon they came to some steps and climbed up, “This is Gryffindor Tower where you all will be for the next seven years of school.” The Headgirl spoke. They climbed up slowly, there was a lot of people going up the stairs and Harry was instantly afraid of tripping.

Finally, they stopped outside a painting of a very large lady.

“Oh, welcome welcome first years.” The lady beamed.

“Yes hello… Caput Draconis.” Spoke the Headboy and the portrait swung open.

The hole was just big enough for one person to go through at a time. The wait was long but soon enough everyone was in what was called the Common Room.

“Okay girls you are up the stairs on the right and boys you are up the stairs on the left. Lets start settling in for the night please!”

Everyone split off to their respective dormitories, Harry and Ron waved goodbye to Hermione and hurried up the stairs with the other boys.

Harry soon found his bed with his trunk at the end of it. With a groan he flopped onto his bed, he had spent too much of the day sitting around.

“We’re finally here Harry.” Ron said, his bed was next to his.

“Finally.” Harry replied back.

The rest of the night was spent making introductions to the other first years boys. Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Dean Tomas. They were all nice and Harry laughed with Neville when he showed him his toad.

The night soon came to a rest and everyone climbed into their beds. Harry was exhausted and feeling very full from the feast. He slept dreaming of long hallways, moving staircases and Remus’s homemade dinner. He awoke feel well rested and excited for first day of classes.

Harry jumped out of bed and quickly changed into his uniform, he looked down too his watch and realised it was only six in the morning, that would explain why no one had woken up yet. Harry decided that he would poke around the common room whilst he waited for Ron to wake up. He slowly went down the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible.

He liked the common room he decided. The chairs by the fire were very inviting and the tall large windows had enough room to sit on the ledges which seemed like a perfect spot to curl up with a book. Harry sat down on one of the couches, watching the fire and began thinking of Sirius and Remus, an ache spread through his chest again. He really missed his uncles.

Harry perked up when he heard footsteps coming from the stairs and was a little surprised to find it was Hermione. Hermione smiled at the sight of Harry and she strolled over to him, her arms full of books.

“You excited for our first day!” She said, beaming.

“Yep I hope we have good classes for our first day.” Harry nodded, smiling back infected by Hermione’s smile.

“Hmm hopefully.” She nodded her head. She plopped the books down on a table and sat down next to Harry.

“What’s all the books for?” Harry asked.

“Oh, just some light reading I was going to do but then I saw you.” She said offhandedly.

Harry barked out a laugh. “Light reading? That’s more like reading a library.”

At that moment, Ron bounded down the stairs still trying to tie his necktie and his hair looking almost like a birds nest but on fire.

“Hey Ron.” Harry chirped up, getting up from the couch and going to greet his friend.

“Hey what you guys doing?” Ron squinted suspiciously.

Harry laughed at Rons stupidity, “just talking jeez, what you all happy for? You’re never happy in the mornings.”

Ron smiled again at Harry mentioning this.

“Just excited about lessons that’s all.”

Harry rolled his eyes, really doubting that this was the real reason for his excitement, but he didn’t push Ron further and just let it go.

Soon others started making their way down the stairs, dressed and yawning. The trio decided that they would start heading for breakfast. They took their times this time walking to the Great Hall, stopping every now and then to talk to a portrait that had an interesting person in it. They finally made it to the moving staircases, it was a bit nerve racking going down the stairs and hoping they wouldn’t move at the last minute, but they all made it off the stairs in once piece.

The smell of food wafting from the doors sped up their pace. They entered the hall with their stomachs rumbling and their mouths watering. Harry surveyed the other tables, it was still quite early in the morning so only a small amount of students currently occupied the hall. Harry noticed a familiar mop of platinum blond and had a small desire to go over to the Slytherin table and say hi to Malfoy.

A voice in his head said just go for it, Harry smirked, yeah why not just go over and say hi to Malfoy?

He turned to Ron, “hey I’m just going to say hi to Malfoy I’ll be right back.”

Ron gave Harry a surprised look but said nothing against it, so Harry started his way towards the Slytherin table. Some noticed that he was on his way and started murmuring with each other, Malfoy seemed engrossed in something and he had not yet noticed. Harry feeling brave casually plopped himself next to Malfoy.

“Morning Malfoy.” Harry said, plopping his elbows on the table and leaning his chin on his palm, giving Malfoy an innocent look.

Malfoy turned to Harry and dropped the spoon that was hanging from his mouth into his bowl of cereal, a small droplet of milk landed on his glasses.

“Potter?!” Malfoy exclaimed, Harry removed his glasses and gently wiped the lens with the end of his robe.

“Hmm yes I think that is my name, although you can just call me Harry.”

“Potter… Harry… what are you doing here?” Malfoy hissed quietly; he ducked his head down slightly trying to hide from the now shocked eyes watching them.

“Merlin are you embarrassed to be seen by me?” Harry laughed. He wasn’t sure why but the thought of someone being embarrassed to be seen with him was the funniest thing he had thought about in a long time.

“No, its just…” Malfoy didn’t know how to finish what he was going to say.

Harry softened.

“Sorry I can go if you would like, I just wanted to say hi really.”

He began to get up, but Malfoys hand shot up and grabbed his sleeve. Harry looked down to the pale hand with surprise, Malfoy quickly retreated it.

“No, it’s just I’m surprised is all, you can stay and eat if you would like.” Malfoy seemed to have gathered himself some more and he sat up straighter, brushing down his clothes with the decorum of a snobbish person.

“Well Malfoy… or can I call you Draco?” Harry asked, a small smile curving his lips. He took Draco’s invitation and began to butter some toast which was somehow still warm.

“Well if I’m to call you Harry, I suppose you can call me Draco.”

“How was your sleep Draco?” Harry asked, spreading some marmalade onto his toast, Draco watched on, avoiding looking at Harrys face.

“It was alright, I had mother send me my silk sheets from home, I am not going to below myself by sleeping on those cotton abominations.” Draco sniffed, carefully plopping a spoon of cereal into his mouth.

Harry rolled his eyes at this, but he found Draco amusing so he didn’t comment on his snobbish behaviour.

“Enjoy the feast last night then?” Harry said, biting into his toast.

Draco looked away.

“Yeah it was alright I suppose, although I wished that Dumbledore didn’t have to drone on so much.”

Harrys eyes knitted together. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just boring tiss all.” Draco waved his spoon around, and Harry shrugged, he didn’t find Dumbledore boring at all.

More and more people started to fill the hall and Harry began to feel more and more eyes on them.

Harry popped the last of toast into his mouth and got up, wiping the crumbs away.

“Well thanks for the nice chat Draco, see you in class.” He smiled and left, not letting Draco answer him. He went back to Ron and Hermione who had the most perplexed looks on their faces.

“Uh what was that about?” Ron asked and Hermione nodded.

“I was just saying hi that’s all, I think he’s my friend now.” Harry shrugged, he sat down next to Ron and put some more toast onto his plate.

“Just be careful of that one will you mate.” Ron glared, going back to his food.

Harry just nodded his head, not knowing how to reply to him.

Once all the Gryffindor first years had arrived at the hall, Professor McGonagall swept through and handed out their timetables. They all looked down excitedly to their timetables, their first classes for the today would realistically determine the mood for the first day.

First up was Herbology with Hufflepuff then Charms with Ravenclaw, after lunch they had History of Magic once again with Ravenclaw. Overall Harry thought this was a pretty good schedule for the first day of lessons. Harry looked up to find Ron frowning.

“What’s up Ron?” Harry asked.

“Nothing its just we have potions with Slytherin.” He complained.

“So, what’s wrong with that?”

“I heard from my brothers that Professor Snape always favours the Slytherins over other houses.”

“Oh that sucks, well we’ll just have to deal with it won’t we.” He nudged him with his shoulder, hoping to cheer him up.

“Yeah I guess.” Ron sighed. Harry smiled, Ron really like to complain a lot, but Harry couldn’t have asked for a better best friend.

“Oh, I’m excited for charms!” Hermione spoke, she was finished with her breakfast and standing up dusting off her robes.

“Charms is with that little teacher isn’t it?” Ron asked, following Hermione and getting up. Harry shoved the last of his toast in his mouth and got up too.

“His name is Professor Flitwick Ron.” Hermione rolled her eyes and linked her arm with Harry. “Come Harry we’ve got to get out books for this morning lesson, and with that she started to drag Harry along, Ron quickly followed pursuit.

“Oi wait up, we don’t need our books we’ve got Herbology first up don’t we?” Ron said, feeling slightly output.

“Oh.” Hermione said, blushing lightly and slowing down. Harry not wanting anyone to fight turned to Ron.

“Why don’t we go back to the tower to just get our books in order than we can make our way to the greenhouses?”

Hermione looked at Harry thankfully and the three made their way back to Gryffindor tower. After sorting out their books, Harry took out the map they were given along with their timetables and tracked the way that they would need to take to get to the greenhouses. Hermione however ended up leading most of the way, she had an excellent memory that applied to much more than reading.

They made it the greenhouses with fifteen minutes to spare, they weren’t the only students that had arrived early and the group mingled with others, introducing each other and just awkwardly holding small talk.  
  


Herbology wasn’t too overwhelming for Harry, it mostly reminded him of his times helping Remus with the greenhouse that they had in the back garden. Remus used the greenhouse to grow many potion ingredients, most he said he gave to a friend who was an avid potions researcher.

Harry and Hermione held a conversation about the class that they had whilst they made their way back to the tower to pick up their charms books, Harry suddenly realised why some already had their charms books with them at Herbology, it was going to take ages to get back to the Charms class.

Eventually the three had to half run to class, they got stuck on the stairs on the way, this particular stair lead to the third floor corridor and Harry was tempted to open the door and explore, but Hermione reminded him that Dumbledore had warned against it. Harry listened to Hermione but gave that special look to Ron that said they would explore it later, Ron quickly nodded.

They all rushed into Charms out of breathe. Professor Flitwick who was standing on a tall pile of books gave them an appraising look but said nothing, letting them bustle into their sits before he continued his introduction to the class.

“Okay class as I was saying, today we are just going to do some theory work for the levitating charm, then next lesson we can begin to do some practicing. Does anyone know what Latin is used for the levitating charm?” Professor Flitwick surveyed the room and smiled at Hermione who was the only one that had her hand up.

“Miss Granger is it not?” Hermione nodded and said, “The charm is Wingardium Leviosa.”

Professor Flitwick smiled, “Correct five points to Gryffindor, okay everyone turn to page ten and do the reading on the charm, once you have completed that I would like you to practice the wording and the wand movements for the charm, try not to aim at anything whilst doing this please.”

Professor Flitwick then gracefully jumped down from the pile of books he was standing on and circled around the room, making small comments to students and helping any others that had any questions. Harry found the page and read on the charm, finding it mildly interesting. He had read charms books before and already knew about most basic charms, he was going to answer the question Flitwick had asked, but Hermione’s arm shot in the air quicker than lightning besides he wanted Hermione to have her moment.

The lesson ended quickly and then it was time for lunch. Harry was soon getting sore feet from all the walking that Hogwarts entailed. They all slowly made their way back to Gryffindor tower, Ron and Harry trudged up to their dorm and flopped exhaustedly onto their beds.

“Argh I’m suddenly realising how unfit I am.” Harry grumbled, he didn’t know if he could leave his bed.

“You don’t say.” Ron grumbled back, he seemed even more exhausted than Harry.

“Come Hermione’s probably waiting for us in the common room.” Harry got up and packed his books for their last lesson of the day, which was History of Magic, he didn’t want to have to come back up here after lunch.

“You know Harry Hermione ain’t half bad.” Ron said as he too packed his satchel.

“See told you she would be alright.” Harry said, happy that Ron was starting to like Hermione.

“Yeah.” Ron said not saying anything more.

The boys left the dorm and greeted Hermione who was sitting reading her History of Magic textbook by the fire.

“All ready to go Hermione?” Harry said, crossing the satchel strap across his chest. Hermione looked up and slammed the book shut and quickly shoving it into her satchel.

“Yep all ready!” She said, giving both the boys a wide smile.

They made their way to the Great Hall, stomachs once again rumbling with hunger. Harry wandered his eyes over to the Slytherin table to find Draco, which he did, however the table was pretty full and Harry wasn’t stupid enough to go wander over to a table full of Slytherins. The trio all sat together and began piling their plates with lunch.

Harry and Ron were very quickly shoving their faces with food, whilst Hermione ate with grace and manners. Harry felt sorry for Hermione having to stick with their horrible eating habits, and surprisingly a girl from his year sat next to Hermione and began talking to her. Harry desperately tried to remember what her name was but it wasn’t coming to mind, he would have to ask Hermione later.

Once Harry had finished stuffing his mouth he took more attention of his surroundings, his eyes wandered over to the Professors table and he once again met eyes with who he now knew was Professor Quirrell, however once he made eye contact with him his scar flashed with pain again and Harry looked away. Confused Harry rubbed his scar, it was so unusual for it to hurt and it was even more unusual that it hurt both times when it was making eye contact with Professor Quirrell, he really hoped it wasn’t some sort of weird warning.

He would write to Sirius and Remus about it he decided, they would know what to do.

With lunch being over and still twenty minutes to spare before class, Harry and Ron decided that they wanted to explore around a bit, Hermione begrudgingly agreed. Harry once again took out his map and they wandered around for a bit, when they suddenly ran into the Weasley twins.

“Oi what you guys doing?” Fred said, a smirk dancing on his lips.

“Just exploring around.” Ron said defiantly.

“Hmm are we now?” George joked.

“Well what are you two doing then?” Ron said, lifting his chin to make himself look taller.

“Going to lunch little shit.” Fred snickered, he rubbed his brothers hair and began to walk away, George giving him a soft punch on the arm in passing.

“Argh I hate my brothers.” Ron grumbled, rubbing his arm.

“They’re just teasing you Ron.” Harry said, smiling. He liked the Weasley twins, they were always a good laugh to be around.

“Your brothers seemed kinda mean.” Hermione said, walking alongside Harry. Harry cringed internally; Ron always got touchy with people if they said anything bad about his siblings.

“Nah they’re just bullies.” Ron chuckled, Harry widened his eyes at Ron, he had expected for Ron to lose his temper with Hermione.

“Well that’s siblings I suppose.” Hermione joked.

Harry turned to her. “You have siblings?” Harry asked, he had never heard her mention any siblings.

“No, I don’t, but I have a lot of older cousins which is close enough.” She said, smiling wistfully.

Harry nodded, the only other family he had known was the Weasleys, and they were pretty much his cousins.

The trio wandered around for a little longer, Harry interested in ever nook and cranny hoping to find some sort of secret passage or room. Eventually Hermione started to get anxious, constantly looking down to her clock and sending the boys looks of minor panic and exasperation.

Harry deciding that he would stop torturing Hermione closed his map and turned to Hermione.

“About time we go I think.” He said, sending her an apologetic smile. Hermione finally looked relieved with this and she enthusiastically nodded her head.

“Oh yes please, if we don’t hurry we’re going to be late.”

Ron rolled his eyes but refrained from saying anything.

The trio quickened their pace and made way to the History of Magic classroom. Harry was slightly interested in the class, but only because he had heard that the class was taught by a ghost, which was the most peculiar thing that Harry had heard of in a long time.

Finally, they all made it to the class, slightly out of breathe and with a minute to go before the bell. They straightened themselves up slightly before walking into the classroom like they hadn’t just half ran to make it on time. They all chose seats at the back where Harry was determined to do zero listening and perhaps some napping, Ron seemed to be on the same page.

Hermione instantly took out her books and shut out the two boys, she was in what Harry and Ron had dubbed “learning mode” and no one could interrupt Hermione Granger when she turned that mode on. The Professor, who indeed was a ghost, floated around the front of the classroom and began droning on about things that Harry instantly found boring.

Harry sighed and nestled his head in his arms on the table, the boring yet lulling voice of the ghostly Professor soon made Harry drift into sleep. Harry groaned and shoved off the hand that was rudely shaking him.

“Harry.” Ron said, shaking him harder.

“Ger’ off.” Harry mumbled; he could hear Hermione rolling her eyes. Harry finally sat up, rubbing the heaviness away from his eyes.

“Fall asleep, did I?” Harry yawned.

“Yeah mate, snoring and everything, it was a right laugh.” Ron snickered, gathering his books and shoving them into his bag.

“You could have woken me up you know.” Harry grumbled; he didn’t like that others were laughing at him.

“Don’t worry Harry, he’s just messing with you, only he was laughing at you.” Hermione reassured him, Harry glared at Ron and instantly got up.

Ron laughed nervously, “hey now are you forgetting that I’m your bestest friend in the world and that you love me.”

“Hmm I remember, but I also recall a little something about you laughing at my snoring.” Harry said, a small smirk playing on his lips as he stepped closer to Ron.

“What me laugh at you? Pfft I would never.” Ron murmured nervously, desperately looking for an escape.

“Oh I’m sorry Ron but I think someone needs a little lesson taught to them.”

And soon the classroom became an obstacle course, with Harry laughing manically chasing after Ron and Ron laughing at Harry for not being able to catch him, soon Harry managed to catch the end of Ron’s robe and the two boys fell onto the floor in fits of laughter. Hermione came to survey the situation, seeing that no one was hurt she relaxed and a large smile grew on her face.

“You guys are weird.” She said, laughing lightly.

“Well Hermione I guess you’re stuck with weird.” Ron chuckled, getting up from the floor, reaching down and helping Harry up too.

“Yeah I guess I am.” Hermione didn’t stop smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this was fun to write, hope you guys enjoyed this which i pulled an all nighter to write, im going to sleep now XD


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Harry awoke feeling excited for the day, today was the first day of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry quickly got dressed, he was once again the first one to wake up in his dorm. Harry picked up his DADA textbook and slowly made his way downstairs. He picked up a little cushion from one of the couches and placed it on the windowsill, a nice little seat for him and his new reading nook.

Harry spent the next hour reading his textbook, he was completely absorbed by the new things he was learning, how to cure a werewolf bite, doing a knockback jinx and using them on imps. Harry was suddenly ecstatic to start learning all of these things during DADA.

Hermione was not the first to come down from the female dorms rather it was a seventh year who looked like she had no sleep at all. Harry gave her a polite smile and went back to his reading, the seventh year sat on a couch and stared at the fire in what seemed like a daze.

Hermione was next to come down, and she conveniently came down at the same time as Ron. Harry jumped up from the windowsill, he was starting to get hungry now and he wanted to get to breakfast as he could. After quickly going to grab his bag, they all left for breakfast, talking about how excited they were for DADA.

They ate breakfast, and unusually Professor Quirrell was not seen during breakfast, Harry hoped this meant that he was preparing an awesome first lesson. After eating, Harry once again saw Draco, but Draco was talking quite animatedly to a boy that he recognised but couldn’t remember the name of.

His chest tightened a little.

Harry shook off the feeling which he wasn’t familiar with, he took his eyes off Draco and continued to pay attention to Hemione was who talking about curing werewolf bites with a mix of powdered silver and dittany. Harry had read about that this morning, but he nodded along as if he didn’t already know.

The trio lined up outside the classroom ten minutes early, they seemed to not be the only ones that were excited for their first lesson of DADA, there was already some Hufflepuffs excitedly talking about it. They all started to group together, speaking about things they were hoping they would be able to learn, and dark creatures that they wanted to see. Harry had heard about Boggarts before however, was let down by Hermione who said they were in the third-year curriculum.

The bell rang and the door opened, Professor Quirrell had a nervous smile on his face as he let the students in. Quirrell still had the same purple turban on his head and Harry wondered if the man was trying to make some sort of fashion statement or if he was simply afraid to show that he was bold. Harry when looking at Quirrell realised that the Professor was avoiding eye contact with him. Harry found this weird, no one had ever tried to avoid eye contact him, even Professor Snape who he had found was sometimes glaring at him.

“We-welcome all.” Quirrell stuttered slightly.

Harry was a bit shocked to find the man sounded quite timid, for a Professor of DADA he would think the man would be quite more confident with himself.

“For your first le-lesson, we are… going to read from chapter one.” Quirrell said than quickly sat down behind his desk and said nothing further. The class murmured slightly with one another; they had thought they would have more of an exciting first lesson than reading from their textbook. Harry and Hermione did not open their textbooks, they had already read the first chapter. The trio all looked at each other confused. This was not what they had expected.

One Hufflepuff braver than her Gryffindor classmates put her hand into the air.

Quirrell looked up, a little surprised to see someone’s hand up.

“Ye-yes?” Quirrell stuttered.

“Um Professor are we going to be able to do anything a bit more exciting than just reading?”

The Professors eyes widened, he didn’t look offended Harry noted, but he looked more like he was scared.

“I, I’m sure I can organise something.” The Professor nodded, Harry and Ron both looked at each again, feeling even more confused than before. But they went back to reading, Harry and Hermione quietly discussed what they had read once more whilst Ron finished reading the chapter.

After most of the class had finished, the rest of the lesson was spent just talking. Quirrell didn’t seem to mind the chatter and no one was really interested in him anymore. The bell went and everyone left quickly, wanting to get out of the boring classroom and discuss Quirrell without the fear of being overheard.

“That Professor is weird.” Ron spoke first. Harry nodded in agreement, he didn’t like to call people weird, he’d always been taught that everyone was different in their own way, but Harry couldn’t help but feel there was something extremely unusual about that Professor.

“I wish he was more exciting; I was so excited to learn about DADA.” Hermione sighed, then they all sighed in unison. With the mood so low they kept walking to the Gryffindor tower in a sombre silence. Harry was about to say something when Draco unexpectantly stood in front of him.

“Oh, hello Draco.” Harry said surprised.

“Yes, hello Harry, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?”

“Uh… yeah that should be fine.” Harry gently smiled. He turned to Ron and Hermione who were both giving him identical curious looks.

“I’ll be back in a minute I guess.” Harry gave them a reassuring smile before following the direction that Draco had already started walking away in.

“Hey wait up.” Harry lightly jogged, Draco was walking extremely fast for somehow who typically liked to save face. Draco slowed down and turned to Harry a more relaxed expression to his face.

“So… Whats up?” Harry asked, now in sync with Draco.

“Nothing really, I just wanted to say hi.” Draco said, looking away from Harry.

Harry chuckled a little, “you didn’t have to seem you were about to tell me the worst news in the world.”

Draco gave him the side eye, “sorry I guess I got a bit nervous talking to you whilst you were with your friends.”

Harrys heart squeezed in his chest slightly, Draco was nervous.

“You don’t have to be nervous around them Draco, they already know we’re friends.”

Draco stopped walking. “You think we are friends?”

Harry felt a slight pang of pain go through his chest. “I uh do, aren’t we?” Harry asked, he could feel the slight blush of embarrassment crawl up his neck.

Draco paused for a moment and seemed to be thinking pretty hard.

“I suppose we are.” He said nodding. Harry felt the instant rush of relief. Then laughed, trying to change the mood to something lighter.

“Why did you have to think so hard about that?” Harry turned away and kept on walking, it seemed they were walking towards the greenhouses. Draco quickly caught up with him, and once again they were walking in a natural unison.

“I don’t know, it’s a bit odd for me to be friends with you I suppose.” Draco shrugged lightly.

Harry turned to him curious, “why is it odd?”

Draco’s greys eyes went darker, “its my stupid father, he’s always one to have high expectations and certain standards that I must uphold, and I don’t think that one of his expectations is for me to become friends with you.”

Harry didn’t really know what to say to this, he never thought that firstly, he was seen as someone that would be a bad friend to have and secondly, that Draco thoroughly confused him.

“Wait so if you weren’t sure if you wanted to be friends with me then why did you try becoming my friend on the train?”

Draco cocked his head to the side, and Harry was immediately reminded of a puppy, however Draco’s face didn’t really hold that adorableness of a puppy, it was too pointy.

“I’m not really sure, I think I wanted to show off by showing I could easily become friends with The Harry Potter.”

Harry barked out a laugh and Draco glared at him.

“Well I guess we’re friends now anyways so it doesn’t really matter does it.” Harry said, bumping his shoulder against Draco’s in a friendly manner.

“Yeah I guess we are.” Draco smiled. Harrys heart raced; Draco’s face completely transformed when he smiled. Suddenly, he went from a too pointy and sharp face to a soft and gentle boy. Harrys breathe caught in his throat and he had to look away before he was caught staring too long.

They didn’t speak for a while, Harrys head running in circles thinking why he felt these weird and confusing feelings for Draco, he had never felt like this for anyone else before and he didn’t know how to make sense of them.

Draco seemed to be thinking about something too and Harry desperately wanted to know what Draco was thinking about, he suddenly wanted to know everything about Draco at that moment, but he knew that Draco would instantly close himself off. Harry had to go slowly.

They stepped outside into the fresh air, Harry breathed in and felt a bit calmer. Draco seemed more refreshed in the fresh air. They then began talking about little things, trying to get to know each other more. In turn doing this they came up with a game. If you avoided answering a question, then the next question asked had to be answered, if you refused to answer still then a serious punishment was administered, they hadn’t come up with the punishment yet though.

They played this game for a while, finding a dry spot in the grass and just talking the lunch away. Then the bell rung and neither the boys had gone for lunch. “Oh no.” Harry said when the bell rang. Draco mischievously smiled at him, “want me to show you a secret?”

“I’d never say no that.” Harry smiled, Draco then started hurrying towards the stairs, they both scurried downstairs, narrowly missing a Hufflepuff prefect going to class. They both giggled as the prefect walked into her classroom, Harry felt like he was high on sugar.

Draco lead Harry into a corridor that was covered with paintings of fruit, Harry found this weird as he had yet to see paintings in the corridors that weren’t of people. Draco ushered Harry over to a painting that had a pear in a bowl sitting directly in the middle of the painting. Draco put his finger over the pear and rubbed it, Harry watched curiously wondering what this would do. Then the pear giggled and Draco quickly took a step back pushing Harry along with him, the painting swung open and there was a small entrance.

“What’s this?” Harry asked.

“It’s the entrance to the kitchen you idiot.” Draco teased and he popped through the hole.

Harry laughed and shook his head, quickly following Draco in.

The both semi crawled through the small entrance, there wasn’t enough room for them to stand up straight so they had to bend quite far down to shuffle through. Thankfully the little tunnel was short and soon Harry found himself situated in a giant kitchen buzzing with little creatures, Harry took a moment to remember that they were house elves.

“Welcome to Hogwarts kitchen.” Draco said proudly beaming at Harry.

“Wow.” Harry said lost for words. The kitchen smelt amazingly like Remus’s home cooking and the lighting cast a warm soft glow on everything.

“What does it smell like to you?” Draco asked.

“Huh?” Harry said, confused by the question.

“What does it smell like, the kitchen smells different to everyone.”

“Um, it smells like my uncle is cooking dinner at home.”

“It smells like my garden for me.” Draco said, his eyes softening with gentle memories.

“Your garden?” Harry asked.

“Yeah well, my parents don’t cook so I’m not really sure what a nice home cooked dinner smells like, and the next best smelling place in my memory is my garden.” Draco shrugged. Harry stored this piece of information into a safe place in his brain, this felt like it was something that Draco wouldn’t tell another person.

“What does your garden smell like?” Harry asked further, his yearning to want to know everything about Draco slightly shining through.

“Hmm, smells like roses, and fresh dirt, and maybe grass being freshly cut.”

Harry closed his eyes and thought about what Draco had said, once he could think about it, he nodded, his smell smelt really nice.

“I like that smell, makes me want to really smell it now.”

What Harry had said hung in there, for there was something left unsaid that they both understood.

Then before either could say anything an elf popped in front of them.

“What would the masters be needing?” The elf asked, she seemed slightly annoyed that her work was being interrupted, but she was too polite due to her job to say anything about it.

“We would be liking some lunch as we missed some.” Draco said in his posh voice.

The elf nodded and was about to leave, but Harry felt bad for the lack of manners so he hurriedly said, “just anything you can get please.” He smiled, sending her an apologetic smile. The elf a little bit surprised by the sudden use of manners smiled at him and popped away.

Draco gave him a confused look, “you don’t have to be nice to them you know, they’re just elves.”

Harry shook his head, “I think you should be nice to everyone, no matter if they’re a creature or not.”

Draco just shrugged and didn’t say anything further, but Harry knew Draco had soaked this information in.

Harry when he thought about it, liked that he was influencing Draco to be nicer, he didn’t know too much about Draco’s upbringing. However, for what he could tell so far his parents didn’t do much in terms of teaching him good morals and having equal respect for others, Harry knew that he couldn’t change Draco in a heartbeat and he didn’t want to change Draco tremendously, he just wanted to make him a slighter nicer person.

The elf didn’t take long to pop back in front of them, and she had a basket full of what looked like food for a picnic. Harry looked at the food with his mouth wide open, he had expected maybe a few sandwiches, not a basket fit for a romantic picnic at the park.

“Oh, this is far too much.” Harry laughed awkwardly, the elf frowned and Harry realised he had made a mistake.

“Oh no no its fine we’ll take it.” He said hurriedly. The elf smiled and handed him the basket, Harry took it and nearly dropped it due to how heavy it was.

Draco snickered at him and started to walk away, but Harry quickly nudged him, “say thank you.” He hissed. Draco rolled his eyes but turned to the elf.

“Thank you, Biffy.” Draco said. Harry was a little shocked to find that Draco knew the elf’s name, he kicked himself for thinking that Draco was completely heartless to others below himself, of course he wasn’t a horrible person and Harry should’ve known otherwise.

“Merlin where should we go to eat, we’ve already wagged* half of third period might as well wag the rest.” Harry said dragging the picnic basket along.

“Just use a levitating charm.” Draco said and with zero effort casted Wingardium Leviosa. Harry watched with his mouth wide open.

“How can you do that? We haven’t learnt how to do the practical yet in Charms!” Harry said amazed.

“Harry do you really think my father would let me attend school without having a proper understanding of the most basic of charms?” Draco said looking at him with a are you stupid expression on his face.

“Well I guess not, but I thought we weren’t allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts.” Harry said feeling a bit stupid.

“Well yes, but we’re the Malfoys, we don’t have to follow all the rules.” Draco shrugged, keeping his concentration on the floating basket. There was a moment of silence as Harry thought.

“You know when I was little, some kids used to say to me how I could just get away with everything because I was Harry Potter, and I really hated that. I wanted to be like everyone else so badly, I started to really hate my name for a little while. But then my uncles told me its okay to be different as long as you remain as the person you want to be the most then that’s okay.” Harry smiled back at the memories of the constant reassurance that his uncles would give him when he was having a bad day, it suddenly made him miss his uncles all the more.

“That’s…that’s really nice.” Draco said, keeping his eyes on the basket.

“I miss them.” Harry sighed.

Draco nodded but didn’t say anything about missing his parents.

Harrys decided to test the boundaries slightly.

“Do you miss your parents Draco?” Harry asked, keeping the tone light.

“Of course, I do!” Draco defended, but when he looked to Harry and saw that he meant no harm, he relaxed a little. “Well of course I do… its just home is sometimes very suffocating, trying to be who my parents want me to be and here at Hogwarts I don’t have to try so hard, so it’s nice.”

“I don’t really understand so I’m not going to say I understand you, but I’m here and I’ll always listen and try to understand.” Harry said giving Draco a tentative smile.

Draco smiled back with his eyes soft, “thank you.”

They both continued to walk in amicable silence, not really any aim to their walking, just walking. When unfortunately, the loud sound of footsteps made them suddenly remember the sort of situation they were in.

“Oh shit.” Draco mumbled, Harry wanted to laugh at his use of swearing, but he was too nervous to even make a sound.

“Quick this way!” Draco took Harrys elbow and pulled him into a classroom that was thankfully unlocked, Draco not looking where he was aiming his wand accidentally shoved the basket into Harrys face trying to get into the door. They had no time to close the door so they both stood behind it, Harrys back against Dracos chest, both holding their breathes and hoping that whoever was walking by wouldn’t investigate the room.

The person did pause and stepped slightly into the room, they seemed satisfied as they looked around so they closed the door and walked away. Both Draco and Harry released their breathe, their hearts were bounding so much that Harry was sure that Draco could hear his. Harry stepped away and giggled quietly, the adrenalin still rushing through his veins, Draco too started giggling and soon the pair were in fits of laughter that they had to try and keep quiet and every time they looked at each other or snorted or made a weird noise they were set off again. Eventually Harrys cheeks and stomach ached too badly that he had to force himself to calm down before he pulled a muscle. He took his glasses off and wiped away the tears that had formed, Draco too was wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

“That was good.” Harry sighed, plopping down at a table.

“I haven’t laughed like that in ages.” Draco said, still smiling.

“Me either.” Harry agreed.

They both started to tuck into the picnic basket, they were too hungry to continue talking so they just continued to eat with laughter echoing in their minds and cheeks aching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN* lowkey wanna keep this here as its what we Australians use for ‘skipping class’ adds a little touch of me in it I guess, btw I used this totally unironically I’ve only just realised whilst editing XD
> 
> anyways hope you guys enjoyed this cute little chapter and the bonding with Draco, its so soft and mushy it always makes me smile when i read it.


	5. chapter 5

The boys did not go without punishment, eventually they were caught whilst trying to sneak back to class. Harry and Draco had split off at this point, with Harry heading towards the Transfiguration classroom and Draco to Charms. Harry when about to round the corner to his classroom was stopped by a droning deep voice.

“And what do we have here Mr Potter?” The voice said. Harry cringed, for he had heard this voice before and knew exactly who it was.

“Hello Professor Snape.” Harry said, turning around and attempting not to flinch at the sight of Snape.

“May I ask why you are sneaking around the corridors during class time?” Snape said, one eyebrow lifted.

“I…I was…” Harrys mind drew a blank, he could not think of one single excuse that would work.

“No excuse aye? Just thought that simply being Harry Potter would let you get away with breaking the rules… well unfortunately for you Mr Potter I do not care who you or who your parents are, you are just a snotty little brat to me.” Snape sneered and Harry slightly recoiled. He had never heard anyone hold so much revulsion for him before, it was jarring.

However, Harrys anger flared, how dare someone speak to him in such a way! “I’m sorry sir but I have no respect for an adult who can’t let go of stupid childish feud of the past.” Harry defiantly said keeping eye contact with Snape. Harry knew he was pressing on a sore spot of Snapes and as he said it Snapes nostrils flared and his eyes darkened with anger.

“Twenty points from Gryffindor and two weeks worth of detention with me.” Snape sneered but before Harry walked into the classroom Snape spoke once again.

“Tell Professor McGonagall that I will see her after her lesson.” Snape gave one last disgusted look at Harry before turning around and flowing away.

Harry now feeling slightly stupid for the attitude that he had given Snape walked into the classroom with his head down and defeated.

“Uh Mr Potter finally decided to show up for class, did we?” McGonagall spoke, stopping her talking and the whole class turned to him. He walked up to Professor McGonagall and murmured, “Professor Snape will see you after your class.”

McGonagall nodded, seeming to know that he was already punished she let him go to his seat without another word. Ron instantly started to ask questions when Harry sat, but Harry just said he would tell him after class, his heart was still racing too fast after his first meeting with Snape.

Harry tried his best to pay attention, he read most of the chapter that they were assigned and scribbled down the details for the first essay that they had to write, but his head kept replaying what he had said to Snape and how much trouble he would get in from Remus if his uncles were contacted. He smirked at the thought of Sirius finding out, knowing that Sirius would find it funny, but then felt ashamed knowing the face of disappointment that Remus would give him. He hated making Remus disappointed.

The lesson finally ended and Harry left the classroom as quickly as he could. Ron and Hermione quickly caught up with them and Ron once again bombarded him with questions.

“Harry, where were you? Were you with Malfoy the entire time? And what was that about Professor Snape did you get caught or something?”

Harry let Ron finish and told them the whole story, he kept the part of the kitchens out though, he wanted to keep the secret that Draco had shown him just to himself for the time being. Hermione cringed when Harry told them what he had said to Snape, but Ron just laughed and pat him on the back.

“Nah Harry I say good job on defending yourself, he’s a teacher, but that doesn’t mean he gets to be so horrible to you.”

“Yeah but he was baiting me Ron, and I rose to the bait when I should’ve just held my tongue.” Harry groaned, he was really starting to regret saying what he said and now he had two weeks of detention with the insufferable man.

“Well two weeks of detention isn’t so bad, once the twins exploded a cauldron in Snapes class on purpose and they got a months’ worth of detention cleaning the toilets with filch.”

This made Harry feel better slightly, but also nervous, what was Snape going to make him do for two weeks? Hermione gave him some encouraging words before he started heading down to Snapes office after receiving a note stating that he was to meet with him at his office.

“Goodluck buddy.” Ron said patting him on the back, Harry smiled nervously and left.

Harry started along to Snapes office when someone pumped shoulders with him, he turned and saw that it was Draco.

“Oh, hey Draco.” Harry beamed, instantly feeling a bit better.

“Where you heading?” He said, an innocent look on his face, but Harry had a suspicion that he already knew where he was going.

“I suspect that you know already.” Harry said cheekily. Draco looked away feigning innocence.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Dracos smile gave him away.

“How did you get away with no punishment?” Harry wined and Draco laughed.

“I’m the master of lying Harry, if one is to survive one must know how to lie.”

Harry pouted, this was so unfair, and Harry knew it was more than just lying, Draco tended to get a little bit of extra treatment, even from the Professors, who were wary of his father’s influence.

“It’s so unfair, I now have two week’s worth of detention with Professor Snape.” Harry sighed; he was really dreading it.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll survive.” Draco rolled his eyes.

“Maybe.” Harry grumbled; Draco gave him an encouraging pat on the back before turning around.

“Well I’ll let you get to it, good luck!” Draco teased and he walked back towards the Great Hall with that stiff yet graceful posture of his. Harry sighed and shook his head; he would need to hurry to Snapes before he caught an extra week of detention.

Harry finally made it to the dungeons and to Snapes classroom. He took a deep breathe before knocking on the door twice.

“Come in.” Snapes deep voice made Harry slightly shiver in fear. He walked into the classroom and tried to not show that he was getting a little afraid of this Professor now.

“Mr Potter you finally decided to show up.” The Professor dark and as greasy as ever was sitting on his chair by his large dark oak chair like he was a prince.

“Sorry sir.” Harry looked down to his shoes, the floor of the dungeon suddenly becoming very interesting.

“Look at me when you speak Mr Potter.” Snape sharply spoke and Harry wiped his head up.

“Good so now time for the details of your punishment, for the next two weeks you’ll be assisting me with the reorganisation of my supply cupboard, I hope you’re not too clumsy with those hands of yours.”

Harry didn’t know how to reply, so he just nodded his head in understanding.

“Good, you’ll have to listen to every word I say mistakes can’t be made when helping me with these precious ingredients, they are grown by a friend of mine and I do not wish to waste them.”

Harry once again nodded his head with understanding, he was beginning to think that perhaps something happened to his tongue or his brain rather because he couldn’t think of a single thing to say to Snape.

“Go put on one of the aprons and I want you to first start by taking each shelf of jars down and cleaning them, sit at that table over there there’s already a cloth and water, you can go back to your dorm once you’ve cleaned a shelf of jars.”

“Yes sir.” Harry said finally finding his voice. He went to the table and placed the black apron on, he struggled a little to tie it but once he had he went into the supply cupboard and began to take a few jars to take back his desk.

By the time he was finished with the first shelf his fingers ached and his back was sore, when checking his watch, it was already ten at night. Snape had been in and out of the classroom, they never spoke a word to each other. Snape had come to his desk once to ensure he was cleaning the jars properly, seemingly satisfied he walked away without saying a thing.

“Sir I’m all finished.” Harry said, stretching as he spoke. Snape looked up from whatever he was doing and gave Harry an appraising look.

“Very well Mr Potter you can head straight back to your dorms, take this note with you so you don’t get in trouble for being out of curfew, but I warn you, you go straight back to your dorm.” Snape gave him a ‘I mean business look’ Harry gulped and quickly stepped forward to take the note from Snape.

Even though Snape was still being quite hostile to him, Harry noted that there seemed to be less hatred in his voice when he spoke to Harry. This made Harry feel a bit better and he hoped that just meant he and Snape had started off on the wrong foot. He gave a small timid smile to Snape before quickly shuffling out of the classroom.

Harry sighed in relief to be out of that some what suffocating classroom, he was so relieved by this fact that he hadn’t noticed the smirking blonde boy waiting outside of the classroom.

“So how was it?” Draco said half scaring Harry to death. Harry nearly fell over at the sight of Draco appearing out of thin air, he had to take a moment to catch his breathe before he could say anything.

“Merlin Draco, you really like to appear out of nowhere sometimes don’t you?” Harry rushed, still trying to catch his breathe.

Draco shrugged, “it’s a talent of mine.”

Harry glared at him and punched him in the shoulder, Draco recoiled. “Ouch what was that for?” He whined, rubbing his arm.

“For scaring the absolute life out of me.”

Draco laughed, “not my fault you weren’t paying attention, and anyways you didn’t answer my question, how was it?”

Harry shrugged and started walking to his dorms, “wasn’t so bad, he just made me clean some of the jars from the supply closet.”

Draco’s eyebrows raised in surprise, “that’s it? Just cleaning jars, I would’ve thought he would have you scrubbing floors with a house elves toothbrush or something.”

“I would’ve thought so too, I was so nervous.” Harry laughed. Draco continued walking with Harry until they got to the stairs of Gryffindor Tower.

“Well better go, see you tomorrow Harry.” Draco smiled

“Night Draco!” Harry waved before bounding up the stairs.

Harry was a bit surprised to see that Hermione and Ron were in the common room waiting up for them.

“Merlin he’s alive!” Ron called out, fake crying.

“Oh, shut up.” Harry rolled his eyes, he sat on the couch with them, they were in the middle of a game of wizard chest. No matter how many games Harry had played with Ron growing up he could never manage to win, he was glad that someone else was interested in playing chess with Ron.

“So how was it?” Ron asked after moving his knight to B4.

“It was okay, he just made me clean the jars in the supply cupboard, he said for the rest of the two weeks I’m to help him with cleaning it.”

“Doesn’t sound so bad then, better than what Fred and George got stuck with.”

Harry nodded at Ron; he couldn’t help but feel very relieved that his punishment wasn’t so bad.

“Sucks that you have to spend all that time with Professor Snape though.” Hermione clipped in, a deep frown of concentration on her face.

“Wasn’t half bad actually, we didn’t say a single word to each other after he told me what to do, and before I was finished.”

“Wow.” Ron said, finally looking up to him in surprise.

“Yeah I know.” Harry said.

Harry watched as Hermione and Ron finished their game, with Hermione losing, but she didn’t get her arsed kicked as bad as Harry usually did.

“I’ve never been so bad at something before.” Hermione groaned leaning back into the couch.

“Its just natural talent.” Ron smirked with victory.

Hermione childishly stuck her tongue out at him before quickly standing up. “Right since Harry came back alive and I got absolutely murdered in chess, I’m going to bed.”

“Night Hermione.” Both boys said in unison.

Hermione rushed up the stairs and both boys decided to go to bed too, they snuck into their dorms as not to wake up their slumbering dormmates. Harry was pretty tired and it didn’t take him long to go to sleep.

The next day Harry slept in and was being shaken by Ron when he woke up.

“Mate if you don’t wake up you’re gonna miss breakfast!” Ron had his toothbrush half hanging out of mouth and he spat a little on Harrys face.

“Argh okay I’m awake, ger’ off me.” Harry groaned, sitting up and finding his glasses on his bedside table.

He yawned and got out of bed, stretching before he quickly rushed around getting dressed and brushing his teeth, Ron and Hermione were chatting in the common room waiting for him.

“I’ve never flown a broom before I’m really not looking forward to flying lessons tomorrow.”

“Come Mione, you’ll be fine.” Ron smiled at her, giving her a reassuring smile.

Harry had never heard Ron call Hermione that before, but he joined in the conversation. “Yeah Hermione, you’ll be fine, it not as scary as you think it is.”

Hermione sighed, “you just say that because you’ve been riding a broom since you could walk.”

Harry shrugged and made for the exit, he wasn’t one to convince someone of something, if they didn’t like something, they just wouldn’t like it until they tried it.

Ron kept trying to encourage Hermione about riding brooms for the rest of the way to the Great Hall, Harry thought it was pointless himself so he just listened in or zoned out and thought about his day with Draco yesterday.

Breakfast and lessons went by quicker than he thought and by the end of the day he was back outside Snapes office, feeling a lot better about it then the day before. He knocked on the door before entering, Snape was once again sitting at his desk scribbling away possibly marking essays.

“I’m here sir.” Harry spoke, standing awkwardly by the door. Snape finished writing before he looked up.

“The same duties as last night Mr Potter.”

Harry nodded and made way for the supply cupboard, he quickly got to work, determined this time to finish before curfew, he had a charms essay to start. Harry worked quickly and efficiently, once he nearly dropped a jar of gillyweed and Snape barked at him to be more careful, but other than that there was no communication between the two.

Harry finished an hour before curfew feeling chuffed. Snape wondered over and examined the jars closer than the night before.

“This will do Mr Potter, you may leave.”

Harry nodded, “thanks sir.” He quickly scurried out of the room not chancing a look back.

Harry half hoped that Draco would be waiting for him again like the night before, but he was not there so Harry walked back to his dorms by himself, occasionally smiling at those that he passed on the way.

Harry was not absent in noticing the female attention that he had gathered. Girls giggled as he walked by and some boys stared at him with jealousy or admiration, Harry wasn’t one to be shy of the attention, he didn’t savour it but he didn’t go around actively avoiding it either. He just simply accepted the attention and made sure to be polite.

Harry slowly climbed up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, looking forward to the Charms essay that he was about to start. Hermione was in the common room working on her essay too, but Ron was nowhere to be seen. Harry plopped on a couch opposite to Hermione’s and sighed.

“Where’s Ron?” Harry asked leaning his head back into the cushion and staring at the ceiling.

“Um I’m not sure, in his dorms maybe.” Hermione said, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration.

“Argh better get started on my essay too.” Harry groaned, he swung his legs and swiftly got off the couch, Hermione didn’t look up once.

Harry walked into the dorms and quickly grabbed his book bag with the things he would need for charms. He looked around and found Ron already asleep in his bed. Seamus and Dean were murmuring about something on Deans bed.

“Hey guys how are you?” Harry asked strolling over to the boys, they both looked up a little bit surprised.

“Nothing, just trading some of our quidditch cards.” Dean said showing Harry their decks.

“Oh, that’s cool, I never collected them but Ron loves them.”

“You Canons?” Seamus asked.

“Yep, who you go for?”

“I go for Kenmare Kestrels.” Seamus said, Harry himself didn’t know the name of the team, but he assumed it was some local Irish team.

“Cool, well I’m going to get started on this charms essay, see you guys in class.”

He smiled at both the boys and went back down to the common room. Hermione and Harry both worked together quietly, every now and then asking each other questions or reading what they had wrote to each other to fact check. Hermione retired first having finished her easy, Harry said goodnight and continued working on his essay with the warm glow of the fireplace the only thing lighting his paper.

Eventually Harrys eyes grew too heavy for him too keep scribbling away at the paper, he yawned rubbed his eyes and packed up his stuff, heading up to his bed. Harry slept fitfully that night, Snape haunted his dreams and a man unwrapping something like a scarf from his head kept appearing. Harry wasn’t sure what any of this meant when he woke up in the morning, but by breakfast most of the details had become too hazy for him to think about.

Morning lessons was their first lesson of Potions. Ron complained about it all morning, but frankly Harry was pretty excited, he wanted to see Draco again and he’d always been the most interested in learning Potions when Remus was teaching him. Harry walked into the classroom feeling confident and happy, but when he looked at Professor Snape his mood immediately plummeted, the man looked like he was in the most fowlest of moods.

Snape scowled as he saw the happy trio walk into the room, Draco was already seated at the front of the class, the boy he remembered Draco talking to the other day sitting next to him, Harrys hopes of being Dracos partner instantly vanished.

Draco looked up and spotted Harry sitting down next to Ron, he smiled and got from his seat quickly rushing over to him before Snape noticed.

“Hi Harry.” Draco smiled.

“Hey Draco, finally got a lesson together aye?”

Draco nodded, he seemed happy to see Harry which made Harrys stomach flutter.

Draco quickly looked to Ron who was giving him a scowl and his smile dropped, instantly Harry could see that wall rise up and Harry wanted desperately to take it down.

“Hello Weasley.” Draco nodded politely, Harry noticed that there was a lack of hostility in his voice, Harry looked to Ron hoping that Ron would be polite back.

“Malfoy.” Ron nodded. This was much better than their first meeting Harry decided, the tension was rising however and Snape broke it just at the right time. He cleared his throat gaining the attention of the classroom.

“If everyone could take their seats please.”

Harry although he liked being with Ron in classes yearned that he would be sitting with Draco, he tried his best to pay attention to Snape, but he couldn’t help but have his eyes on the back of Dracos head for half of the lesson. Snape although in a fowl mood taught clearly, his instructions were easy to understand and simplified enough that even six-year-olds could’ve learnt to do the potion they were learning if they tried enough. Harry noted everything that Snape said diligently, making sure to not lose a single detail that was told.

By the end of the lesson Harry felt that his head was going to explode from the amount of attention that he had to pay to Snape to make sure that he got all the information he needed, Snape apparently only liked to use the chalkboard to write students names on and the assigned homework.

“Argh that was horrible.” Ron whined as they walked out of the classroom, Harry just smiled at him but he didn’t agree with him, although the lesson was by far the hardest lesson they had had so far, it wasn’t horrible.

“Too hard for you was it Weasley?” The black-haired boy that Draco was sitting with snickered.

“Cut it out Blaise.” Draco nudged him with his elbow. Draco looked at Harry with an apologetic look, Harry smiled at him indicating that he wasn’t mad.

“Who do you think you are?” Ron said offended.

“Oh, really surely you know my name?” Blaise said, feigning offence.

“You’re just some Slytherin to me.” Ron snapped out, Harry took a step forward and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Ron calm down, no need to take it so far, there’s nothing wrong with Slytherins.”

Ron looked to Harry like he had betrayed him.

“Of course, you side with your new best friend!” Ron hissed out before storming off.

“Ron!” Hermione called after him, conflicted not knowing whether to stay with Harry or to go with Ron.

“It’s okay Hermione, he’s just feeling a bit hurt you can go to him.”

“Will you be okay Harry?” Hermione asked still feeling conflicted.

Harry chuckled, “I’ll be fine go.”

She nodded thankfully and rushed after Ron.

“Sorry about that.” Harry said turning to Draco and Blaise.

“Don’t apologise it was Zabini that started it after all.” Draco said, glaring at Blaise.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that, that redhead is asking for it half the time!” Blaise put both his hands in the air, feigning innocence.

Harry gave him a serious look, “doesn’t mean I appreciate you treating my best friend like that.” Harry said trying to keep his cool demeanour.

“Alright alright, I’ll say sorry to him if I have too.”

Harry thought, “that be nice but even if you don’t apologise to him can you not try to get a rise out of him again please.” Harry said, still with his serious face on.

“Fine fine…” Zabini sighed then turned to Draco.

“I’m going to lunch you coming?”

Draco looked to Harry pausing, “uh I’ll be there in moment.”

“Suit yourself.” Blaise shrugged before gracefully walking to the Great Hall.

Draco and Harry both chuckled lightly, before they too started walking to the Great Hall in amicable silence.

“Lately I’ve been wishing that I was in Gryffindor like you.” Draco said out of nowhere.

“What really? I thought you were proud to be in Slytherin.” Harry said, very surprised that Draco was feeling that way.

“No well I am of course, but the Slytherins are quite cold to each other sometimes and its just so different seeing you Gryffindors being all warm and close, it makes me want something like that too.” Draco said, choosing his words carefully.

“I don’t mind sharing my Gryffindorness with you Draco.” Harry said smiling brightly.

Draco just stared at him, his eyes a little wide with an emotion that Harry couldn’t place.

“Thank you.” Draco finally spoke, looking away from Harry.

“Hey that’s what friends are for.” Harry said quietly.

“Well if you ever need some Slytherin coldness than you know where to find me.” Draco laughed dryly.

“Thank you very kindly.” Harry nodded, playing along.

“Soo what are you going to do about Ron, because Harry if you haven’t noticed yet I think he might be a little bit jealous of me.”

“Jealous?” Harry said faking surprise. Draco just rolled at his eyes at him.

“I don’t really know, I’m not going to pick him over you or you over him, he’s just going to have to deal with that I’m friends with you now.” Harry said shrugging, cause really that’s just how it was going to have to be, Ron would have to hike up his big boy pants and get over it.

“You’re not going to get into some sort of big fight over me, are you?” Draco said laughing.

“Hm probably not.” Harry replied laughing a bit too.

The rest of the walk was silent, and Draco smiled a goodbye to Harry as he went to go sit at his table, Harry sat next Hermione who was next to Ron, Ron was stuffing his face as usual which was a good sign.

“Ron you know you’ll always be my best friend.” Harry said, putting some shepherd’s pie onto his plate.

Ron didn’t reply, but Harry could tell that he was listening.

“Even though Draco is my friend now, he’s never gonna replace you, who am I going to talk about quidditch with or get absolutely murdered in Chess or sneak around pulling pranks? Cause I can’t do all of that with Draco, he’s too… Draco.”

Ron paused his eating and looked up to Harry, his eyes watery, “promise?” He sniffed.

“Promise.” Harry nodded smiling.

“Oh, you boys!” Hermione cried, she wrapped her arms around the both of them and pulled them close, “lets not fight again please, I really hate choosing sides.”

They all laughed and Hermione let go of them, the chatter continued mostly talking about Potions, Seamus and Dean also joined in, overall, Harry was high on joy. The five of them laughed as they and chattered as they walked back to their dorms, they had a free afternoon and everyone was excited to laze around, but Harry sighed, he would have to use this time to catch up on homework he was behind in.

Harry was still scribbling away at his Transfiguration essay when Ron came bounding down the stairs in his riding gear.

“Oi Harry we have riding lessons in ten minutes!” Ron said patting him on the back.

“What we do?” Harry looked up, he looked down to his watch surprised by the time.

“Yeah come on that Transfiguration essay can be done later.”

Harry quickly packed up his things and rushed up stairs, he put on his riding gear which just consisted of different pants a shorter robe and soft leather gloves. First Years weren’t allowed to bring their own brooms and Harry wasn’t the most excited to be using Hogwarts century old brooms, but anything that would get him zooming through the air would have to suffice.

Harry bounded down the stairs, where an excited Ron and a nervous Hermione was waiting.

“Alright all ready to go?” Ron clapped his hands and made way for the exit.

“Are you sure I wont get really hurt Ron, what if I accidentally shoot really high into the sky?” Hermione asked nervously, she had her hair in a braid which Harry had never seen it like that before, her face looked a bit different, not being constantly framed by her large bushy hair.

“Hermione you’ll be fine, and anyways magic can fix a mended bone in a second.” Ron reassured, Harry shook his head, that really wasn’t the most reassuring. But Hermione seemed to take it and she looked less nervous once they had finally made it to the Quidditch pitch.

The whole class was already there and Harry was surprised to see that they were sharing the lessons with Slytherin, Draco smiled at with a small smile which Harry returned.

A whistle went off and Harry winced, there was a short yet fierce Professor standing with a broom in her hand and whistle in her mouth.

“Welcome First Years, I am Madam Hooch, I am the riding instructor here at this school and you all will listen to every word I say, is that understood?”

Everyone nodded.

“Good, now line up next to a broom and wait for my next instruction.”

Everyone shuffled along, trying to get to a broom, Harry stood next to his feeling confident in his abilities, as he looked around, he could see some were a bit nervous and some like him were confident.

“Next you are to tell your broom to rise up, you must be able to get the broom into your hand before you can even think about riding it.” Madam Hooch shouted her instruction and then blew her whistle.

Harry took a deep breathe, looked to his broom with a firm determination for it to rise into his hand then said with a clear and solid voice. “Rise up!” The broom instantly shot into his hand.

Harry looked around feeling slightly smug, Madam Hooch gave him a nod of approval. Ron was the next to get the broom into his hand, with only having to ask a second time, Draco was not far behind but he too only had to ask twice.

Eventually it was just Hermione and Neville that were left with their brooms on the grounds. Hermione had managed to make her broom twitch, but Neville’s had not moved an inch.

“You must be confident, with yourself and with the broom or it will never obey you.” Hooch called out. Harry took a step closer to Hermione not caring if he got in trouble.

“Hermione just take a deep breathe, hey I want you to imagine flying through the clouds, imagine touching them, imagine the wind on your face, making your eyes water and you nose cold. Imagine all of that then ask for the broom, ask for it to rise up.”

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes, she took a deep breathe and relaxed her shoulders. After a moment she firmly said, “rise up!” And the broom shot into her hand.

“I did it!” Hermione cried smiling brightly.

“Knew you had it in you!” Harry said giving her a high five.

Now it was just Neville, Harry if he was honest didn’t really know how to help Neville, maybe if he told the same thing he said to Hermione to him, but he had a feeling that it probably wouldn’t help. Eventually Hooch had to move on.

“Okay class now mount your broom and after I give the command you are to kick off the ground, I only want there to be hovering, no going up past two metres!” She blew her whistle and everyone mounted their brooms.

“Now kick off!”

Harry kicked off smoothly and with instinct went too high, Ron he saw did the same.

“Boys I said hover!” Hooch yelled at them, Harry gave her an apologetic look and lowered closer to the ground.

Harry watched Hermione now, she was a bit rocky and clutching the broom far too tightly, but Harry could tell that she was slowly gaining confidence. Draco and most of the Slytherins kicked off smoothly as he and Ron had, the rest of the Gryffindor class were a bit shaky but other than that they were confident, Neville was still on the ground trying to get his broom to rise. Harry sighed and decided he would try to help. He got off his broom and went to Neville.

“Hey Neville need some help?” He said kindly, the boy looked racked with nerves.

“It just wont listen to me.” He complained, slouching in defeat.

“Hey, it will, what are you nervous about heights or falling off?”

“Both!” Neville laughed dryly.

“Okay so how about this, just imagine something else that you like doing when you call for the broom, try not to think about it too much.”

“What do you mean?” Neville said confused.

“Like what’s something that you like doing, that’s fun.”

“I like gardening.” He said.

“Well think about gardening, how happy it makes you feel then call for the broom.” Harry said, he wasn’t really sure if it would work, but it was worth a shot.

“Alright, but I’m not sure how that’s going to work.” Neville mumbled.

“Just close your eyes take a deep breathe and think about gardening.”

Neville nodded, he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, he took a moment then when he seemed more relaxed, he extended his hand over the broom and said, “rise up!” The broom slowly yet surely rose and popped into Neville’s hand, Neville opened his eyes in surprise and looked to the broom in his hand. “Merlin, I did it Harry!”

“See not so hard is it Neville!” Harry smiled proudly; he gave Neville a congratulatory pat on the back before going back to his spot where he continued to hover. Neville was extremely shaky hovering, but at least he was on a broom now.

Hooch wandered over to him.

“For an eleven-year-old you are a pretty good teacher.” Hooch murmured to him.

“Oh thanks.” Harry nodded to Hooch, trying not to blush.

Madame Hooch nodded her head and left continuing to make her rounds. Harry desperately just wanted to shoot into the air and fly around, but he didn’t want to get on the bad side of Hooch. Eventually they were allowed to begin to do low laps around the quidditch field, Harry and Ron raced laughing gleefully, Hooch thankfully didn’t yell at them.

Then a scream echoed around the field and everyone stop, Neville was crouched on the ground clasping his arm.

“Merlin what happened?” Ron said, Hermione hovered in.

“He lost control and went to high, then fell off.”

“Ouch.” Ron cringed.

“Poor Neville.” Hermione sighed. Neville was quickly taken to Madam Pomfrey, before she left, she quickly instructed everyone to land and wait on the ground then she hurried off with a whimpering Neville.

Harry sat on the grass picking at grass feeling bored when some giggling caught his attention. Harry looked up and found that Blaise was throwing around a glass ball with Crabbe and Goyle. Harry squinted at the ball, trying to figure out what looked so familiar about the ball, when it clicked, that was Neville’s Remember ball.

“Oi Zabini that’s not yours!” Harry yelled crossing over to where Zabini was playing catch with the ball.

“Yeah and so?” Zabini said smirking, Crabbe and Goyle quickly came to his side, Draco too stood closer, looking like he was ready to step in, but Harry could deal with this himself.

“So? It’s not yours so just hand it over.” Harry said firmly.

“Woah there, I wasn’t aware that this was yours!” Zabini held his ground still wearing that smug smirk.

“It’s Neville’s, so give it here.” Harry put his arm out, he really didn’t want to fight with Zabini, Ron rushed to his side along with Hermione.

“Come on Zabini just hand it over.” Ron said calmy.

“Well, if you want it then… you’ll just have to get it.” Quickly Zabini mounted his broom rose high into the air and threw the ball as hard as he could. Harry without much thought hurriedly grabbed his broom and zoomed after the ball, desperately hoping he could catch it. He flew, adrenalin rushing through his veins and outstretched his hand the ball falling in what felt like slow motion. Finally, his fingers clasped over the ball and Harry had to do a flip in order not to crash into the wall he was very close to hitting.

Feeling exhilarated Harry made way back to the field, his fellow Gryffindors cheering, the Slytherins just frowning, all except Draco who had a neutral expression on his face.

Harry landed by Zabini, “look Zabini I know you want to show off and be cool but messing around with other people’s stuff or bullying people isn’t cool.” Harry said, he left it at that and turned around going back to his friends and sitting in the grass with them.

Madam Hooch returned and instructed the class to pack up, so they did and Harry made way to the medical wing to return the ball to Neville. He climbed up the stairs alone feeling exhilarated still from the flying that he had done, he remembered back to the first time that he had flown and the broken arm that had occurred, thankfully by that time Rons mother Mrs Weasley was excellent at healing broken bones and mended his arm within the moment.

The medical wings door was already open and Harry slowly stepped in, there was Neville with a frown on his face and a fixed arm, a petite woman turned around and smiled at Harry.

“Are you here for Neville?” She said, Harry nodded.

“Yeah I just came to give him something.” Harry said stepping further into the room.

“Well you can walk Neville back to his dorm then, he’s all good to go.” The nurse said, she gave Neville a friendly pat on the arm, Neville smiled at her and quickly made way to Harry.

“Oh, is that my Remember ball?” He said.

“Yeah you left it on the field.” Harry handed him the ball.

“Thanks, my grandma would’ve killed me if I lost it.”

“Yeah I bet.” Harry laughed.

The two boys walked back to the dorms just chatting about their day. Neville Harry had learned was quite good company to have, but he was a quite a bit forgetful and timid, he wasn’t really sure how he had been sorted into Gryffindor, but he knew that the hat was never wrong.

“Thank you so much Harry.” Neville said as they finally got to their dorms.

“Its what friends are for Neville.” Harry just replied, smiling kindly at Neville.

“Yeah friends.” Neville beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is a bit overdue, buts its longer so hope you enjoy!


	6. i took a break!

sorry this is not an update, but i took a break because uni started and i just needed to get all in the pattern of it, but now i’m feeling ready to continue writing this. i also just reread the last two books and am itching to write, hopefully new chapter up tomorrow or the next day! :)

lots of love  
Jess :)


	7. Chapter 6

Time passed, Harry excelling the best he could in his classes and getting closer to his peers. Then the day finally came when Ron and Harry could explore the third corridor without interruption from Hermione.

“Okay Ron are you ready?” Harry whispered to his friend as Hermione walked to the bathrooms.

“Absolutely.” Ron’s eyes sparkled with mischief.

Both the boys quickly scuttled away towards the corridor, it was lunch time and no questions were asked about where they were going. They had already previously tried accessing the corridor from the charms corridor but the door was locked and Harry couldn’t remember the charm that unlocked doors. So, this time they went to the door that lead into the corridor from the grand staircase, it was riskier as they were more likely to be seen trying to get into the corridor, however due to it being lunch time there was less people wandering around.

Harry and Ron tried to go as fast as they could, slowing down their paces slightly as they were passed by their peers. They once passed Professor Snape who had a horrid look on his face, but he just glared at the boys as they bobbed their heads down, luckily he made no comment.

They sighed with relief as they passed untouched by Snape and giggled with each other, high on adrenalin. They continued up the staircase and finally made it to the door, Harry took a big deep breathe in before he turned the handle, slowly and carefully.

The door clicked open and Harry looked at Ron with a face of astonishment, Harry opened the door further and slipped in, Ron quickly following.

“Close the door!” Harry whispered, Ron quickly nodded and closed the door quietly.

Harry looked down the corridor and saw nothing of the sort that would make the corridor out of bounds, however at end of the corridor there lay another door, Harry hurried towards it. Ron looked around a little anxiously, Harry wasn’t really sure what he could be so afraid of, surely there wasn’t anything that dangerous, this was a school after all.

“Alright you ready?” Harry asked Ron, hand on the door handle, Ron nodded slightly.

Harry took another deep breath and opened the door a little faster this time, this was perhaps the wrong decision to make for the noise of the door squeaking loudly open woke up the frighteningly large three headed dog that Harry and Ron were now frozen in front of.

The three headed dog quickly rose and snarled loudly, saliva fell from their large and flabby lips like syrup rain, Harry and Ron still stood before the growling dog frozen and terrified. Soon the adrenalin kicked in as the dog stooped down to them, snapping their jaws in warning.

“Run Ron!” Harry yelled and they bolted for the door, the door being old stuck for a horrifying moment but soon Ron managed to yank it open and Harry rushed in after him slamming the door shut just as the one of heads had snapped the air that Harry had occupied a second ago.

“What the bloody hell was that?” Ron cried out, breathing fast.

“I have no idea.” Harry said, kneeling over hands on his knees. That was one of the most terrifying things he had ever experienced in his eleven years of life, however his curiosity was still greatly peaked.

“Hey, I think I saw that it was on top of a door or something.” Harry said, trying to remember back to that short terrifying moment.

“Blimey I wouldn’t know I was too terrified looking at the massive three heads!” Ron cried out; face still red but he seemed to have his breathe under control now.

“Come we better head back before we are late to class.” Harry started to head for the door and Ron followed, they walked in silence, their brains still processing what they had just experienced.

The boys quickened their paces and made way to the great hall, they still had ten minutes left of lunch, enough time to grab a quick bite and make excuses to Hermione for the absences. They finally made it to the great hall, Harry quickly composed himself and gave a quick nod to Ron to see if he was ready. Both boys made way for Hermione who was animatedly talking to Lavender Brown, her plate half empty.

Harry sat next to Hermione who quickly stopped at the interruption of the arrival of Harry and Ron.

“Oh, there you two are! Where did you boys go wandering off two? Lunch is almost finished.” Hermione crossed her arms like a mother chastising their child.

“Oh well we…” Harry began scratching the back of neck, he had forgotten to think of an excuse to give Hermione.

Lavender watched on with an amused smile on her lips, almost like she knew exactly where they had been.

“We had to go back to the tower to grab a quill I’d forgotten.” Ron quickly jumped in, barely saving Harrys neck.

“A quill?” Hermione looked confused and not very convinced, “why didn’t you just borrow one off me?”

“I don’t know, didn’t really come to mind.” Ron shrugged, avoiding Hermione’s gaze.

Hermione seemed a little bit hurt by this but she didn’t show it and dropped the subject.

The bell rang and Harry hadn’t been able to eat a thing.

“Time for Defence.” Hermione sighed. They all sighed, Defence had easily become the most unenjoyable subject at Hogwarts, and that was saying something about History which was taught by a century old ghost. Harry liked reading the textbook it was interesting learning about all those dark creatures out there, but Quirrell had quickly proven himself to be an incapable teacher of Defence, Harry was really starting to question Dumbledores brilliancy as the headmaster of this school.

Lavender decided to walk with them, her and Hermione continued on with the subject that they were talking about before, which Harry came to learn was about Gilderoy Lockhart… whoever that was.

Ron started a conversation about Quidditch and Harry quicky jumped into the conversation. The day went with it ending with Ron and Harry exhaustedly walking to their dorm room, ready for a good nights sleep. Harry faceplanted into his bed with a groan and shuffled under the covers, he quickly fell asleep. However, it soon turned restless.

Harry awoke with screaming echoing through the dorm. Harry shot up and looked around widely to where the danger was coming from, but everyone was looking at him with the same expression.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked still confused.

“Harry mate you were yelling in your sleep.” Dean spoke, giving him a puzzling look.

“I was?” Harry asked confused, he didn’t remember having a nightmare of any sort.

“Yeah it was mostly gibberish but you woke us all up, except for stone head over there.” Dean said, and Harry turned to the still snoring Ron.

“He’s got brothers, he can sleep through mostly anything.” Harry chuckled, trying to lighten up the atmosphere in the room.

“You okay Harry?” Neville asked softly.

Harry smiled lightly at him, having to slightly force it, “I’m okay thanks Neville, sorry for waking you all up.”

“Nah it was about time anyways.” Dean said, stretching and getting out of bed.

Harry got out of bed too and tried to think of a nightmare that he could of possibly be having, but he couldn’t remember anything at all. Feeling perplexed he went to Ron’s bed and shook him awake; Ron wouldn’t be impressed if he missed breakfast.

“Ron oi wake up.” Harry shook him, Ron stopped snoring and groaned swatting Harrys hands away.

“Just a little longer mum.” He moaned.

“Ron you’re gonna miss breakfast again.”

At the word of breakfast Ron’s eyes shot open.

“Have I missed breakfast?” Ron exclaimed, shooting up.

“No but if you don’t hurry up you will.” Harry threw the duvet off Ron before quickly rushing down the stairs, Ron narrowly missed his head with the pillow he threw.

Harry laughed and jumped the last two steps, but he stumbled and fell, smacking his face on the ground. Plain exploded from his nose and Harry rolled over hands over his face. His hands instantly became wet and Harry groaned, what a brilliant way to start his day.

Those who saw rushed to his side, Hermione was there first.

“Harry are you okay?” She rushed, then gasped as she saw the amount of blood gushing out of Harrys now broken nose.

“Hmmf yeah just… help me to the nurses wing.” Harry groaned, Hermione nodded and helped Harry get up, Harry was suddenly very thankful for magic or he would have no clue how to get the blood off his only pair of robes.

This was perfect, Harry sighed to himself inwardly, he just hoped that he wouldn’t have to miss the well enjoyed Halloween feast that everyone couldn’t stop talking about. Hermione helped rush Harry all the way to Madam Pomfreys ward.

“Um Madam Pomfrey!” Hermione called out, Madam Pomfrey quickly shuffled out her office, her face set in a frown.

“Oh, what do we have here? uh Mr Potter, come come let’s get that bleeding stopped.” Pomfrey ushered Harry to sit on a bed, once he was set, she quickly shooed Hermione off.

“Go on, he’ll be fine by afternoon classes don’t you worry.”

Hermione hesitated but she listened and gave Harry a goodbye smile.

With a few waves of her wand Harry groaned as he felt his nose move back into his place and then he sniffed, it felt good as new.

“There we go Mr Potter, now do tell me how you managed come upon a broken nose?” She said as she moved to a cabinet containing many bottles of potions.

“I jumped down the stairs and tripped.” Harry said bashfully scratching the back of his neck.

“Boys boys.” Pomfrey tutted, she came back with a potion.

“You might have a concussion, so drink this and lay back for a bit, you can leave by lunch.”

Harry nodded and took the potion, he looked at it cautiously but with an encouraging nod from Pomfrey he downed the bottle in one swallow. Harry coughed, the potion was immensely bitter and very thick, he was glad that he had taken it quickly.

“That’s a good boy, you’ll probably feel a bit sleepy, that potion has a drowsy side effect, I’ll wake up at lunchtime.”

Harry nodded and got comfortable in the bed, the mattress was nothing like the soft pillowy mattresses of his dorm, but it sufficed and soon the affects of the potion over came him.

Harry awoke with a gasp. His heart was pounding and his whole body was shivering. He looked around feeling disoriented and quickly remembered that he was in the nurses wing.

Harry looked around but there was no sign of Pomfrey, feeling restless he quickly got out of bed. He didn’t know what time it was, but he felt that it was much past lunch time. Harry grabbed his wand from the nightstand where Hermione had placed it and made his way towards Gryffindor Tower, hoping that Madam Pomfrey wouldn’t be angry that he was taking his leave without her permission.

The hallways were empty, emptier than usual he realised, he took a look out a window, from what he could guess it was probably around dinner time. Suddenly his hopes rose, perhaps he would make it in time for some food, suddenly he felt famished.

Harry changed his direction and started towards the great hall, but when he was about to turn the corridor a great thud vibrated through the floor. Harry stopped. At first, he thought perhaps an earthquake had travelled through the castle, but then the thud happened again and again, this time a lot louder and closer to wear Harry was.

Harrys breathe hitched and his heartbeat quickened. His instincts screamed that whatever was coming towards him was no friend of his. But being the curios and mischievous eleven-year-old he was Harry had to peak around the corner and see who exactly was causing such great trembles through the ground.

Harry with his wand against his chest ready to fire the first spell that would come to his mind peaked around the corner, his breathe stopped, there stomping towards him was a great ugly Troll. The troll sniffed and picked it nose, its great large arms swung the club that dangled from his right hand and fell on its back, the troll was using it as a back scratcher.

Harry stood frozen, he had no idea what to do, he could quickly turn back and try to escape that way, but something told him that although the troll looked immensely dumb, it would most definitely hear and run after him.

Harry popped back from the corner, if he could somehow manage to not be seen by the troll he could quickly pop into the girls bathroom that lay just before him, but he would have to hurry, the troll was quickly coming up to his not so good hiding spot.

Harry took in a deep breathe, braved another a look around the corner, the troll too occupied with the booger that it had taken out of his nose did not notice him, Harry took this chance and ran across the hall, the troll looked up at the sound and roared. Harry barrelled into the door of the girls bathroom and slammed into one of the toilets. He locked the door and popped himself up on the toilet seat, however he soon realised that all the troll would have to do was look over the door and see him.

He was screwed.

Harry desperately thought of a way that would help him out of this very tight situation, his only hope now would be to attempt to hold his own against the troll before the professors could find him. He could fell the troll thundering towards him, he could only hope that the troll would be stupid enough to run past him.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as the thundering came closer and closer, he cringed and waited for the impact of the troll breaking the door open, but it never came. The thundering soon became distant, the troll had gone past him. Harry sighed in relief, he quicky scrambled out of the toilet and waited by the door to make sure that it was clear before he opened the door.

Feeling satisfied he opened the door and quietly stepped out of it but gasped as he found himself facing a very angry troll.

“ARGH!” The troll yelled, it swung its mighty club and Harry narrowly dodged it by throwing himself to the side. The troll now even more angry stomped towards him, Harry somehow managed to roll away, missing his one chance to become Harry mush.

Harry stumbled and stood, still grasping his wand in his hand he now pointed it at the troll, but any spells that he remembered suddenly evaded him.

“Wingardium Leviosa!” Someone yelled, Harry quickly turned and there was a red flushed Ron standing next to him along with Hermione.

“Did you know that you two are absolutely brilliant!” Harry yelled in relief.

Ron concentrating on the levitating club nodded and Hermione gushed. Harry turned back to the troll, the troll still angry but now confused by his lack of club looked around, for a brief moment he was confused but quickly he turned his attention back onto the three children.

“Ron quick drop the club on his head.”

“What?” Ron exclaimed.

“Just do it!” Harry yelled. Ron confused flicked his quickly away from the club, ending the spell. The club now following the laws of physics fell, smashing onto the trolls head with a great, plonk! The troll roared, but it quickly stopped, swayed slightly and started to fall face first, Harry Ron and Hermione quickly ran out of the way or they were to be squished.

The troll dropped with one great last thud and began snoring.

“You did it Ron!” Harry cheered, giving Ron a high five. Ron smiled proudly and turned to the troll.

“This is for my best friend you ugly Troll!” and with that he kicked it on the head.

“Ron!” Hermione squeaked, afraid that the kick might have woken up the troll, but it continued to snore.

Soon steps could be heard rushing towards them, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape soon faced them with shocked expressions on their faces.

“What on earth is going on?!” McGonagall exclaimed, looking from the sleeping Troll to the three first years students.

“Professor I-” Harry began, but Hermione interrupted him.

“Please Professor McGonagall they were looking for me.” Hermione spoke, a blush splotching her cheeks, both Harry and Ron turned to her with identical shocked expression.

“Miss Granger!”

“I went looking for the troll because I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know, because I’ve read all about them.”

Harry looked to Snape who did not look impressed nor convinced.

McGonagall hesitated; Snape sneered.

“Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?”

Hermione hung her head, Snape looked to Harry with a piercing look, he too looked to the floor.

“Five points taken from Gryffindor, if you aren’t injured you best go to Gryffindor tower where the feast will continue.”

Hermione nodded and rushed off.

“And you two, five points each for even though you were very lucky to have taken down a mountain troll, not many first years could have done so, now off you two go as well.”

Harry and Ron both nodded and hurried after Hermione who was waiting for them at the end of the hall.

“We got five points each!” Ron gushed,

“Technically five after the points she takes from me.” Hermione noted.

“Oh well, still five points.” Ron smiled. They laughed and continued to the tower, the adrenalin of having survived a full-grown mountain troll still rushing through their veins.

_“You are hopeless.” The voice sneered._

_“I…I’m sorry master, next time, I’ll get him next time.”_

_The voice simply hissed back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here is the next chapter, sorry for the long wait as I said before I just started uni and didn't really have the time to write. I think I'm going to only update once a week now. This allows me a longer time to write which means better quality writing and hopefully longer chapters! 
> 
> thanks for all the comments and kudos :)
> 
> much love,   
> Jess <3


End file.
